


Soul Mates

by ladyshakespeare



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Ichabbie Forever, Ichabbie is Endgame, On Hiatus, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshakespeare/pseuds/ladyshakespeare
Summary: Not even time itself could separate them.
Relationships: Abbie Mills & Jenny Mills, Ichabod Crane/Abbie Mills
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here is my take on Sleepy Hollow fan fiction. I will warn you now, I am an Ichabbie shipper so if you do not like that, do not read any further.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own or work for Sleepy Hollow. This fan fic is mine, but the characters are not.

He sat down slowly, rubbing the back of his neck. A bottle of Jameson Irish Whiskey sat in front of him. He poured a glass, mesmerized by the color of the liquid. It poured slowly. After nearly reaching the brim of the glass, he put the bottle down and screwed the top back on. He stared at the amber-colored liquid for a few moments before bringing the glass to his lips. He inhaled deeply, letting the scent set his nose on fire. He allowed the burn as it made its way down his throat.

_I deserve this._

He felt he deserved the burn that now encased his entire body from the inside. He had been such an ass to her. All she wanted to do was help and he didn't want to accept that help. He was stubborn; always had been. Things were so new to him, having awakened 250 years after he had died. This was not his country anymore; not even his home. While he was intrigued with how different life was now, he was also saddened that everything _was_ different. The freedom he had fought so hard for was still present, but it came at a price. A heavy one.

He was also confused. Confused about his feelings. He loved Katrina; always would. But recently, he acknowledged he had developed feelings for someone else. As he took another sip of the whiskey, he closed his eyes. There, he saw a pair of chocolate-brown eyes staring back at him. Those eyes were conflicted. She was trying to hide her feelings as well. He rubbed his closed eyes to eliminate the image before him. It was useless. Her beautiful eyes stared back at him and he was frozen.

_Abbie._

He had no idea where she was now. After quarreling, she had stormed out of the cabin. He called her several times, but only got her voicemail. He hated himself for how he left things. All he wanted was a night off from the craziness; a night off from the Hessian. And instead, he may have severed his friendship with her.

He also felt guilty. He realized his feelings for Abbie awhile ago, but had only recently admitted it to himself. Jealousy played a role in their quarrel as well, as Abbie was going to meet an ex-boyfriend for drinks. It was that jealousy that made him admit that Abbie meant more to him than just a friend and companion. And instantly, he felt guilty for betraying Katrina.

But had he? Katrina was dead, as much as he hated to admit that fact. He had actually died first and then she did. She had planned it that he would return someday, but without her. Even after 250 years, he still loved Katrina. But now he had been given a second chance and he felt himself caring for another woman.

_Is it possible to love more than one person at a time?_

He didn't know. All he knew was that his feelings for Abbie were real. And they were strong. _Could_ he love again? _Could_ it even work? They were opposites in every way. He was over 250 years old, she was thirty, tops. He was from a different time; she was from the modern times. He was a soldier, she was a police officer. They both clashed in their personalities a lot as well. She drove him crazy and he tested her patience every day.

The color of her skin did not matter to him; he fought for emancipation. He was thrilled when she told him they had been free for 150 years, although that was later than he had hoped. He had noticed that color did not matter in modern times, as he saw plenty of interracial couples in and around Sleepy Hollow. He smiled at that. In his day, they would both be burned at the stake.

_Yet, there were bastard children running around._

He shook his head at some of the hypocrisy of his time. They fought for freedom, but only for some people. Women were not considered "people," though he thought of Katrina as one. Those of different skin tones were kept as slaves and although some were treated well, others were not.

_I can't imagine Abbie in that time. She fits here, in the modern world. She is perfect here._

He slowly opened his eyes and stared in front of him, not seeing anything but her. She had consumed him without either of them knowing it. He had given his heart to Katrina, but now found that Abbie possessed it. He couldn't believe what had happened.

Ichabod recalled the times that they had touched, innocent though they were. He once held her hand and stroked the top of her knuckles and later that same night, hugged her tightly. His skin had been on fire, a sure sign that he was in love, but he denied that. There were nights in the police station and nights at the cabin when they would place a hand on a shoulder or another hand, or even just accidentally brush skin against skin. Every time that happened, Ichabod's body burned for more.

He also knew he wanted her…intimately. Even though he had lived in a time where that was not discussed and one would not see another person undressed until the wedding night, the modern era of promiscuity was beginning to rub off on him. He was experiencing things that he had never experienced before, not even with Katrina.

The first time he realized this was at a baseball game.

She loved baseball and he accompanied her a few times for his amusement. She really got into it and it was fun to sit in the sun and relax a bit.

That day, Abbie was wearing a shirt described as a gray tee-shirt which was tight around her bosom. It was not that low cut, but enough cleavage showed to produce the desired effect. In the eighteenth century, plenty of women showed some of their busts due to the fashion of the time, but this was different. He noticed how they bounced when she walked, how the sun glinted off them and how beautiful they were…so perfect for her.

He also noticed the tightening in his trousers.

Trying to calm himself, he commented about her yelling at the umpire and was given a lesson in baseball etiquette. The test worked and he felt the urge to yell at the umpire himself.

"Nice job. Next time, wait until there is a play," she said with a laugh.

He turned to face her and caught the glint of the sun on her breasts again. Immediately, he sat back down.

_I am SO screwed, to use a modern term._

As though fate did not torture him enough, he saw the fight that he had just had with Abbie. He began wondering what he could have done differently, what he could have done to have made her stay.

" _Abbie, you can't meet up with an ex-boyfriend unchaperoned," he said plainly._

_She raised an eyebrow at him, as though in challenge. "Can't? Why not, Ichabod?"_

" _It's indecent."_

_This time, she rolled her eyes. "Hello! Welcome to the twenty-first century, old man. Things are a bit different than when you were here before."_

_He nodded. "I gathered that."_

They had commented like that for awhile, before his jealousy had gotten the better of him. The inside was screaming to tell her how he felt, but the calm, reserved outside overruled any emotion.

" _If you are going to be insolent, then just go!" he shouted, turning away from her._

" _Insolent? You call ME insolent?" she fired back. "Look at you. You refuse to accept anything modern and don't follow modern ways. YOU'RE the one who is insolent, Ichabod. And I can't be around you right now. Good bye."_

_She made it to the door before he called for her, back still turned from her._

" _Abbie."_

_His answer was a door slam._

Ichabod shook his head and stared down at his glass. Somehow, he had managed to drain the glass without even realizing it. His head started spinning and he knew he needed to lie down.

Picking up his phone again, he dialed Abbie one more time.

Voicemail.

_Damn!_

He sighed. "Abbie, it's Ichabod. Look, I know you are upset with me and you have every right to be, but I want to apologize to you. I would prefer to not do it over the telephone, but I will if I must. _Please_ call me when you get this, if for no other reason than to let me know that you are okay."

He ended the call after pushing the wrong button several times and muttering under this breath. Then he walked slowly to the bedroom. Too tired and drunk to change out of his clothes, he simply removed his boots and laid back on the bed. He grabbed the afghan and pulled it over him for warmth. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out.

His dreams were filled with her, with the adventures that they had been on together. He remembered in his sleep about the first time he realized he loved her. He had arrived at the station and was walking over to her. She was on the phone, but glanced up through her eyelashes at him. The movement was so sweet and innocent and welcoming, he felt his heart surge.

And then he knew.

But he didn't want to admit it, for fear of hurting Katrina. She was still in purgatory; he could still get to her. He couldn't be involved with another woman when that possibility was still out there.

His dreams shifted. He saw Abbie slowly floating away from him. He reached for her, called out her name in an echo. She did not reply, only continued to float away. He began running after her, determined to catch her, but he never did. Soon, she completely faded from him.

He stopped running and stood aghast, breathing heavily. She was gone. He couldn't believe it. And the pain he felt was more intense than anything before. He knew he had to apologize, had to tell her how he felt. Although it might not be reciprocated, he needed her to know.

He turned around to head back to the cabin when a figure appeared before him. He jumped at the sight because he was not expecting anyone to be there. He jumped again when he saw who it was, fear creeping into every pore of his body.

Katrina.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who liked the first chapter. 
> 
> This story will pretty much be told from Ichabod's point of view, but I thought this was necessary to set up the rest of the story.
> 
> Enjoy!

Every muscle in Abbie's body ached. She didn't know how long she had been here, in this abandoned building, but she knew it was awhile. Her muscles were past the screaming in pain stage, now it was just a dull ache. She figured she had been here two days at the minimum.

She yanked on the chain that bound her wrists above her head and looked up at them. They looked primitive, as though from Crane's time and she yanked them again. Nothing happened. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

_Is this the end?_

She couldn't believe that she allowed herself to be taken. Her fight with Crane had really messed her head up. While they were arguing about her meeting up with Morales, it took everything she had to not tell him how she really felt.

Abbie knew it wouldn't do any good. He was still in love with his wife and she was trapped in purgatory. Once released, they would go off and live happily ever after. Abbie had told herself to not get involved so she wouldn't get hurt.

_That damn Brit got under my skin without even knowing it._

The first time she realized her attraction for him was when she saw him shirtless. They were about to meet the Sandman and had both removed their shirts while waiting for scorpions to bite them. She tried not to be too obvious about it, but her eyes soaked in his body like a parched man receiving water.

_My God, he was FINE!_

Although she liked him in his eighteenth-century clothes, seeing his bare chest set her body on fire. She wanted to run her hands through the hair that appeared on his chest and lick that six pack of his until the cows came home. Every inch of what she saw was perfect and it consumed her thoughts that night.

It consumed her thoughts now, too, as she didn't have much else to do, lying in this empty room. She coughed slightly, the movement making the dull ache more pronounced. With her eyes still closed, her thoughts wandered where they shouldn't.

_When we were fighting, all I wanted to do was grab him and rip that damn old shirt off of him. Maybe I should have; I could have said that he needed to change into something modern. But he would have seen through me. He would have then seen the lust in my eyes and heard the beating of my heart. And then he would have calmly pushed me away and reminded me that he was still married to Katrina._

Abbie hated her.

She knew her hatred was unfounded, being that she had never met the woman and never would. But given that she still held the heart of a man 250 years later made her blood boil. He should be able to let go, to live in the present and love someone new.

_Me._

She shook her head and slowly opened her eyes. The sun was starting to set slowly. Abbie knew that the captain would have a search team out looking for her; she just needed to be patient. But how would he know to search an old, abandoned building without cause? That is what she was trying to figure out.

A portion of her shirt had been torn off and her jacket was discarded. One boot was missing and her hair was a matted mess. But other than that, she was fine. She wasn't physically injured nor had anyone tried violating her. That would have been the worst.

Her thoughts shifted to the night after her quarrel with Crane. She had stormed out, needing time away from him, and drove off. She drove to the center of town and left her vehicle there while she took a walk. The cool, evening air gently blew her black hair and she breathed in the fresh air. She stopped by the fountain and stared at it, not seeing anything.

She had been foolish, she realized, to let herself fall for Crane. It could never work; not even if she wanted it to. Besides him being still in love with Katrina, they were complete opposites. She liked bad boys, he was too stiff. She was tired of him always over-pronouncing things and being his annoying self. She wanted someone who could stand on his own two feet and be a man.

And yet, Crane was. Granted, he was completely out of his element now, but back in his century he fought in the Revolutionary War. He was a soldier. He knew what it was like to be a man, to protect a woman and to live and die by the sword. In a strange way, he _was_ the bad boy that she was attracted to so often.

_I'm so fucked._

Crane was more than that, though. He was a gentleman. He would take her hand or open a door for her and make her _feel_ like a woman. He respected her and the fact that she was a lieutenant. And his wanting to know everything about his new world _was_ a bit endearing and adorable.

If only a wife wasn't in the picture.

Abbie sat down on the stone bench near the fountain and looked around. Sleepy Hollow was quiet this evening. The breeze and the occasional animal running by were the only reminders that life was still here.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, enjoying the serene night. The moonlight glowed against her skin, making her look like an ebony goddess. She knew she would have to talk to Crane in the morning after she had gotten her emotions under control, but for now, she just wanted to enjoy the silence.

And then a hand clamped over her mouth.

She struggled against the weight of the person holding her, but it was no use. He was strong, incredibly strong, and picked her up like she was a feather. She kicked, grabbed and even tried biting the man who held her, but nothing worked. She reached for her gun in her holster and at that moment, she blacked out.

When she awoke, she was here in this building. The man who grabbed her was in the corner. The only thing she could see was that he wore a black cape that covered his head. He was reciting some prayer in a language that she did not recognize. She struggled against the chains that held her and he came over, kneeling down to look at her.

"Hello, Miss Mills."

Abbie could not recognize the voice; it was altered somehow. The only thing that she saw was a pair of green glowing eyes staring at her from the cape. It frightened her and she recoiled.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

The cloaked figure chuckled. "Inquisitive one, aren't you? Who I am is of no consequence my dear, but you are in the abandoned toy shoppe outside of Sleepy Hollow. I assure you, no one will find you."

"My captain and the rest of the sheriff's department will!" Abbie struggled against the chains. She felt her skin chafing against the metal, but she didn't care.

"Oh, I don't think they'll look here. They have no reason to." The cloaked figure stood up and began to walk away. "And your British friend won't be any help either, I'm afraid."

At the mention of Ichabod, Abbie went nuclear. Her feelings were on full display. "What are you talking about? What have you done to Crane?"

The green eyes turned back to her, brighter than before. "Nothing yet. Provided he stays out of our way, he will not be harmed. But I know he has an extraordinary talent for getting into other people's affairs. In that case, your friend will have risen from the dead for nothing."

Abbie began trembling. She had to get to Crane, but didn't know what to do. This cloaked madman meant business and she had no idea how to get out of her situation.

_Think, Abbie!_

Her mind was racing a mile a minute trying to think of ways to escape when a door opened, casting a reddish light into the room. The setting sun was beautiful, but it looked ominous in her situation.

A man entered the dark room and spoke to the cloaked madman. She couldn't make out who it was or what they were speaking, but they both started to exit the room together.

She began hatching a plan on how she could get out of the shackles she was now in. She would wait a little longer and then roll up so her legs were touching the wall. Then she would yank until the metal got loose. She might break her wrists in the process, but it would be a small price to pay.

The second man stopped and came back into the room. He walked over to Abbie slowly, as though she was a snake about to strike. She held her breath as his figure approached. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. She closed her eyes, expecting a knife to slit her throat.

Metal rattled and suddenly her weakened arms dropped. She was released from the shackles, but knew she wasn't free. There were guards everywhere and she had to get her energy back before she could leave. The man then wrapped a cloth over her mouth, gagging her and placing her gun at her temple.

"If you do not behave, you will be dead before you can say 'Ichabod Crane.' You got me?" She nodded in fear. He did not cover her eyes, which was his mistake. As he walked to the door, he looked back at her one more time.

And then she saw him.

_No! It CAN'T be!_

The man stepped over the threshold and closed the door, locking it behind him. Abbie sat in shock, trying desperately to comprehend what she had just seen, the man who threatened her life and Crane's as well.

Irving!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, DUN! I sincerely hope that no one will hate me for the twist on this story; I just thought it up while writing. 
> 
> Feel free to review and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. There will eventually be a bit of romance between our two protagonists, but first Ichabod has to find her!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks SO much for reading and replying to the last chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Katrina," Ichabod said, his voice echoing again.

She placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "We haven't much time, Ichabod." She spoke quietly. "I know about your feelings for Abigail Mills."

His shoulders slumped. "I am sorry, my love. I should not have them and I have been unfaithful to you."

She took his hands in hers. "Ichabod, you have done nothing of the sort. You died and I died. Technically, I am still dead. But you are alive, two-hundred-and-fifty years later. Of course you would find someone else. I planned it that way."

He looked into his dead wife's eyes and blinked. "What?"

She sighed and looked down at his feet. "When I placed the spell to bring you back, it was with the condition that I would not come back. I knew that doing so would make you fall in love with another, but I had seen her in one of my visions. I knew she was the one, Ichabod."

He gently placed a finger under her chin and lifted it slowly so she could look him in the eye. "What do you mean?" he whispered.

"You and Abigail Mills are soul mates, separated by time. The moment the Hessian slashed you, I saw her in my vision. I knew that she was the one who would heal you, but I knew that it wasn't for centuries. So I placed a spell that would have you come back to life when the time was right, when she needed you.

"I watched her grow up. Such a head-strong girl even then. I knew that she was the right fit for you and so I stood back, here in purgatory, and waited for you to meet. When you did, the spell I had put you under broke. The rest was up to you."

Ichabod drew back, shocked at what he had heard. Katrina _knew_ they were destined to be together, _knew_ they were one. He slowly shook his head.

"Our time together was precious and I will always cherish it, but you need to move on. I have given you this gift. I do hope you will take it."

She stroked the right side of his cheek with her hand.

"You do not need to feel guilty about your feelings for her, Ichabod. I saw them then and I see them now. I will always be in purgatory, my love; that is my punishment for my sins. That will not change. But you have been given another chance at life. A chance for love and a chance to have a family; one that was not cruelly ripped from you. Abigail Mills is the one, Ichabod. Take the chance I have given you. Love her and let her love you. It is destined; you _are_ soul mates."

Ichabod was silent for a moment, trying to take everything in. His wife had put a spell on him to save his life, but in the process promised him to another; a woman he would not meet for centuries. He did not know if this was insanity or true love.

"Love her, Ichabod. Love her as you loved me. You are released from me. I will no longer be in your dreams. Only she will be. You know what you have to do, so do it."

She stepped back, breaking him out of his trance. He reached for her.

"Katrina…" he pleaded.

She started to fade away. "Do this for me, Ichabod. I am lost to you. Please move on as I have given you this second chance. Love her as you loved me. This is my wish for you."

She was gone.

Ichabod spent the rest of the night in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Ichabod woke with a start.

_Had Katrina really come to me?_

He stood slowly and breathed in. He realized he couldn't feel her anymore, couldn't feel their connection. He slumped his shoulders briefly.

_Goodbye Katrina._

Then he straightened them. She had given him the chance he needed, the chance to love another woman and not feel guilty about it. Although he wanted his wife with him now, he realized she was right. Katrina was his past and Abbie was his future. And the way she made him feel was like nothing he had ever known.

_I must get in touch with Abbie._

He walked back out into the dining area and picked up his phone. It was not a "smartphone" as Abbie had described. It only had a few features on it. But it was enough for Ichabod to learn on. He flipped the phone opened and checked for messages.

Nothing.

Now he was getting worried. They had had spats before, but they never went a whole night without conversing. A growing feeling began gnawing at him that something wasn't right.

Putting the phone in his pocket, he grabbed the metal object on a ring and stepped outside. He figured he would go to the police station first and see if she was there. The walk wasn't too far and he could use the time to sort through everything that had transpired overnight.

Katrina was sentenced to purgatory for her sins. What she did was bad, but her love for Ichabod and her other friends was enough to not trap her in hell for all time.

Ichabod growled a bit at the thought of Katrina giving birth. It had all been revealed about six months ago that he wasn't the father, Moloch was. Katrina was part of the Dark Coven and they worshipped Moloch. She had spared Ichabod this information because she had really and truly loved him and wanted to protect him. But the Hessian was Moloch's reply.

She was _his_ wife. And the boy that Abbie had seen in her vision was a demon; born on the darkest of days. He was sent to the otherworld with Moloch shortly after that but Katrina was to remain behind to finish her work. That didn't last long as she was burned at the stake.

Moloch realized she was still in love with Ichabod and expelled her to purgatory, where she would remain indefinitely. She had a change of heart and tried to help Ichabod and Abbie through the year with clues to some of the horrors of the apocalypse. Yet, she never bothered to tell her human husband what she really was.

It was that betrayal that Ichabod could not forgive, no matter how much he wanted to. He thinks that is when his feelings for Abbie revealed themselves to him.

_Katrina will pay for her sins and I will pay for mine. But she is not here in the flesh now and I am. I will move on, as she requested, because THAT is the way to defeat Moloch._

He arrived at the police station about thirty minutes later. He saw Morales glare at him as he passed by. Ichabod snickered. He was not the only one who was jealous.

Ichabod walked over to where Abbie's desk was. But she wasn't there. He looked around and then over to Captain Irving's office in case she was in there. Nothing.

Irving saw Ichabod and motioned for him to come in.

Upon entering his office, Irving spoke. "I have not seen Lieutenant Mills, Professor," he said, gesturing for Ichabod to have a seat. "She has not been in all day and has not made contact with us."

That gnawing feeling was growing stronger by the second.

"Have you any thoughts as to where she is, captain?"

Irving shrugged. "Did you try her apartment?"

Ichabod shook his head.

"Try there next."

Ichabod noticed the bags under Irving's eyes; he hadn't slept either.

"What's troubling you?" he asked.

Irving looked at him. "It's unlike the lieutenant to not make contact if she's not coming in. I fear something has happened to her."

Ichabod nodded. "I have the same feeling."

Irving stood up. "Try her place. Maybe she's sleeping off a hangover."

_I doubt that,_ Ichabod thought.

He shook the captain's hand and walked out of the station. Hailing a cab, he blurted out the directions to Abbie's apartment and the car sped off.

As the scenery passed before him, Ichabod's head filled with worry.

_What if she's sick? What if she's injured? What if I will never get to tell her how I feel?_

He shuddered at that thought.

The cab pulled up and he handed him some money. Stepping out of the vehicle, Ichabod climbed the steps to the lobby. He noticed someone had propped the secure door open and was hauling in products for vending machines.

_The fact that people pay for food that rots their teeth is reprehensible._

Sneaking past the front desk clerk, Ichabod climbed the three flights of stairs to Abbie's floor. He stood outside of her door and took a deep breath before knocking.

Silence.

He knocked again, a little louder this time. He didn't want to wake her up if she was sleeping, but he _had_ to know if she was all right.

Silence.

The gnawing feeling was crushing him now.

He suddenly remembered a trick he saw in a movie once; where someone jimmied a lock by using a credit card. Ichabod did not have one, but he did have a library card. Abbie had managed to pull some strings at the Sleepy Hollow library and get him set up with a library account.

_Is there anything she CAN'T do?_

He pulled the card out of his wallet, a gift from the lieutenant, and tried to jimmy the door. The first two times it didn't work, but it did on the third and he smirked.

_Not bad for an "old" man._

Ichabod slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside gingerly. He did not know what he was going to see. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he knew instantly that Abbie had not been there. The apartment had recently been cleaned and her laptop was sitting on the kitchen table closed. Taking a moment, he walked through the apartment, not knowing what to find, but finding something that would tell him his soul mate was alright.

Nothing.

Slowly, he made his way out of the apartment complex and back onto the street. He hailed another cab and rode in silence back to the police station. He pulled out his phone.

No messages.

"Abbie, this is Ichabod. I am really worried about you. I know you are angry with me and I am sorry. _Please_ just call me back to confirm you are okay. We can work everything else out later."

After exiting the cab, he began walking back to the cabin, again wanting time to think.

_Why did Katrina tell me about the spell she put on me? And why now? Should I pursue Abbie? Or let someone else have her?_

Ichabod growled lowly at that thought.

He arrived home and opened the door. The sole of his boot stepped on something soft and he looked down. He gasped as he bent down to retrieve the item. Chills ran down his spine as he realized that the woman he loved was in trouble, serious trouble. He fingered the item.

It was a piece of cloth.

_Abbie's uniform._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ichabod. He really does have trouble adjusting to modern life. I guess we all would if given the same circumstances.
> 
> Do you think Katrina's actions are sincere in this story? Or is it a ruse? Can Ichabod trust ANYONE?
> 
> Feel free to read and review!


	4. Chapter Four

"It's been a week, Miss Jenny. I cannot fathom how Abbie must be," Ichabod said. They were in the cabin, the sun rising and setting Ichabod's hair aglow. He had bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep.

_I pray she is not dead._

He tried not to think that. Katrina would have told him if that were to happen. She would not have given him the okay to pursue Abbie only to have his heart ripped out again, would she?

_This is coming from the same woman who lied to you about being a witch. And had a demon baby. This is NOT the woman you know._

And yet, it was. Ichabod knew that Katrina would not deliberately try and hurt him. He had a feeling that she knew Abbie was alive and that was all he needed to keep him going.

"You look like hell," Jenny responded to him. Ever since the captain had called her letting her know of Abbie's disappearance, she had been on a mad hunt to find her sister. Even with all of their differences and their fighting, she did still love Abbie. And the thought that someone would have her and hurt her made her see red.

Jenny was ready for battle.

"Thanks Jenny," Ichabod said sarcastically. The twenty-first century was beginning to rub off on him. He was starting to use lingo and sarcasm in everyday life. Ever since Katrina released him from her, his dreams (when he slept) had turned from wholesome to x-rated. He was shocked and disgusted at himself for being that way, but he acknowledged that he was in looser times. And he had two-hundred-and-fifty years of sexual tension to get rid of.

Jenny stared at Ichabod. She had suspected for awhile now that he was in love with her sister, but seeing him today confirmed it. He was disheveled and had not slept for three days straight. He was trying to devote every minute to finding Abbie, but it was becoming too much.

Jenny knew he wasn't any good to her in this stage, so she suggested he get some sleep. As she suspected, he scoffed at the idea.

"Well, you're no good to me in this shape."

He reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out the scrap of clothing. "I cannot sleep so long as I don't know where Abbie is." He threw the scrap on the table.

Jenny inhaled slowly. Seeing that scrap again reminded her that her sister was someplace hurting.

"Crane, you cannot do anything in your current condition. Do you know that you called me Katrina earlier?"

His eyes flew to hers. "I did?"

She nodded. "Yes. I said that we needed to wait until Captain Irving came back before we tried anything else and you said 'as you wish, Katrina.' It convinced me that you need to get some rest."

Ichabod's head tilted to the left. "Yes, you are right. I apologize for calling you my late wife's name. I shall rest at once." He rose from his chair and walked across the room. Right before he exited, he turned back to Jenny.

"Please let me know what Captain Irving has to say."

Jenny nodded.

He walked into the bedroom and kicked his boots off and climbed into bed. His muscles relaxed immediately and he was asleep within seconds. Abbie's beautiful face appeared and stayed with him during his three-hour nap.

Jenny used that time to strategize a new plan. They had scoured Sleepy Hollow from top to bottom and had no luck. She knew that Abbie was being hidden somewhere, probably in a walled up room like the one Crane had found.

She pulled out the map of Sleepy Hollow and laid it out on the kitchen table. She glanced to the bedroom door as Ichabod's soft snoring came through.

' _Bout time._

She had truly grown fond of Ichabod Crane and knew that her sister had fallen for him immensely, but his stubbornness got on her nerves. It was worse than Abbie's!

_It's almost as though they were predestined to be together._

Jenny laughed at that thought and bent over the map. She started crossing out the places she knew she had covered and circled the ones that Irving said he had covered. She was going to double-check them anyways. She was a skeptic and needed to see things with her own eyes when it came to police work.

She began to pull away when something caught her eye.

There, on the top of the map, about thirty miles from Sleepy Hollow, a building had been drawn. Jenny swore that it had not been on the map yesterday and more than that, the map was drawn in color. A rust color to be exact.

_Is that BLOOD?_

As she examined the stain, she realized it was the abandoned toy shoppe outside of Sleepy Hollow, the one that had been run out of business about fifty years ago. The owner was a woman who had been suspected of witchcraft and had left the area to avoid any police charges. No one wanted anything to do with the "witch's den," so the building remained empty all this time.

_This is getting weird._

She pulled out her book on Sleepy Hollow witches from the seventeenth century to the present because she wanted to know more about Katrina Crane. It had not escaped her notice that Ichabod didn't mention her much anymore and rarely commented about trying to free her. But that did not satiate her appetite from wanting to learn all about the witch that had born a demon baby. She sat cross-legged on the couch and the book fell open, having been used so much over the course of time.

Jenny became so engrossed in the book that she lost all track of time. Suddenly she heard the bedroom door clicked and Ichabod padded out, feet bare, and went straight to the kitchen. He opened up the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. Forgoing the lecture on how water should be free, he tore the lid off and downed the bottle.

Jenny watched, fascinated, as this gorgeous man did that. Although he was definitely not her type, she could see why her sister had fallen for him. He was handsome and he had a body to die for. With his head back, drinking the water, she saw his throat muscles constrict and found that a sudden turn on.

_THROAT muscles? What the hell is wrong with you, Mills?_

She shook her head and looked back down at her book.

Ichabod finished the water and threw the bottle into the sink. He had not realized how thirsty he had become; it was as though the nap had awakened his other senses as well. He felt slightly guilty for sleeping when his beloved was missing, but he knew Jenny was right. He could not function and that meant he was no good to anyone.

He walked over to the couch and sat on the opposite cushion. Jenny glanced up and smiled, before lowering her eyes back to the book. Ichabod's eyes followed.

"I do wish you would not read that," he said with annoyance in his voice. "You do not need to know anymore about Katrina than what I've told you."

"You're right," jenny said and turned the book so he could see the page she was on. "I was reading about Sabrina Archer, a modern-day witch. She had a toy shoppe just outside of Sleepy Hollow about fifty years ago but was run out of town when her secret was discovered."

He took the book and looked down at the picture. The woman was young, no more than thirty, with long blond hair and blue eyes. She was very pretty, but her eyes were sad.

"How did you come upon her?"

Jenny pointed to the map. "Apparently, her abandoned toy shoppe is on the map."

Feeling strange, Ichabod rose from the couch and walked to the table where the map was still sprawled out. He looked at the rust-colored design and frowned.

"I don't recall seeing this yesterday. Is that blood?!" Ichabod spun around, horror on his face.

Jenny shrugged, not wanting to cause any alarm. "Don't know."

A car pulled up and stopped by Jenny's. Ichabod went to the window and saw Captain Irving emerge from the driver's side. He walked around to the passenger's side and pulled a computer case from the car. Then he started walking towards the cabin.

And suddenly, Ichabod knew.


	5. Chapter Five

Irving knocked on the door before Ichabod had a chance to speak to Jenny.

_I know where Abbie is._

He couldn't believe it; it just came to him. Strange, he thought, because that doesn't happen. But as soon as he saw Captain Irving, it just hit him.

_That drawing on the map; it is the old abandoned toy shoppe outside of town. Abbie and I passed it occasionally fighting the apocalypse. She is there now, I KNOW it._

Jenny opened the door and Irving stepped through, always with the look of authority with him. Ichabod felt odd with Abbie's superior here, but he couldn't say why. It was as though something was different.

"What have you got for me?" Irving asked Jenny.

"Not much. Ichabod found a swatch of Abbie's uniform."

Irving glanced at Ichabod. "You did?"

He nodded slowly and handed the fabric to him. He kept the article of clothing close to his heart in hopes that it will bring him to her, to his future.

Ichabod studied the captain's reaction as he took the fabric. He seemed confused and a bit alarmed.

"Something wrong, captain?" he asked.

He nodded. "Yes. Whenever one of my men is missing, I always worry about them."

Ichabod had been around Abbie enough to know that when Irving referred to his "men," he was referring to all of them. It was a gender issue and as most of the force _were_ males, it was easier to say "men."

"What are you doing to find my sister, Irving?"

He turned to Jenny. "All that we can."

She shook her head and narrowed her eyes. "That's not good enough. Why don't you let me go out and find her? I bet I can find her before the police force does."

Irving turned to her, his body language furious. "That is out of the question, Jenny. You don't have the resources we have and the _last_ thing I need is for someone else to turn up missing."

_Why is the captain acting like this? I can understand being frustrated, but he seems to be hiding something._

Ichabod didn't trust him.

Jenny stood up slowly and crossed to the captain. "I will find my sister. Do you hear me? And when I do, I will mess up the son of a bitch who took her."

Then she turned to Ichabod. "You're awfully quiet over there, tall, dark and British. What is going on in that head of yours?"

_Don't let the captain know you suspect him. He has a gun and that would only make it worse._

He shrugged. "I'm just trying to comprehend what happened; that's all." He tried sending Jenny a silent message with his eyes, telling her to remain quiet.

It didn't work.

She grabbed Irving by the elbow and dragged him to the map. "I've been doing some reading about a modern-day witch who had a toy shoppe that was shut down when she was run out of town." She pointed to the rust-colored square on the map. "We haven't checked there."

"And why would you?" Irving asked sharply.

Jenny missed it. "That would be a good place for my sister to be. No one in the area, so no one would see or hear her. I _know_ that's where she is."

Irving turned to look at her. "And how do you know that?" His eyes were dark, almost black.

Jenny shrugged. "She's my sister" was her answer, completely oblivious to the Irving's change in demeanor.

Ichabod wasn't, however. He continued to observe Irving. His posture was rigid, as though he was ready to attack. He did not seem to be his usual self. Irving was always no-nonsense and a bit of a "dick," to use a modern term, but this was not him. Something was very different. Very frightening.

Captain Irving turned on his heel and headed back to the door. "That is a dead lead. I don't want either of you trying to solve this on your own. Leave it to the Sleepy Hollow police department. That is what we are paid to do." He glanced back at us. "Good day."

Jenny's jaw dropped as the captain left. Then she turned to Ichabod. He placed a finger over his lips telling Jenny to remain quiet. Slowly walking to the door, Ichabod watched Irving drive away.

He shut the door and turned to Abbie's sister.

"I wish you hadn't mentioned that shop," he said.

She tilted her head to the side and looked confused. "Why?" she asked.

Ichabod sighed. "Because I don't think we can trust Irving."

Now she _really_ looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Ichabod explained to Jenny about the feeling that washed over him when he saw Irving; that he suddenly knew Abbie was in that toy shoppe and that Irving was acting peculiar.

Jenny nodded. "He did seem to be more of a dick than usual lately."

Ichabod smiled, his own thoughts from earlier mirroring hers.

"So now what?" Jenny asked.

Ichabod sighed. "I'm not sure. I don't know how this sketch of the toy shoppe got onto this map; I can say almost for certain that it wasn't there before. The fact that it was drawn in a rust color similar to blood alarms me and Captain Irving's reaction to what you were saying almost confirms that your sister is in grave danger."

Jenny swallowed hard. "So what do we do?"

Ichabod ran his hand through his hair. "We can't just go into that location with guns blazing, no matter how much you want to." Jenny's lip twitched upward a bit at the comment. "We have to have a plan. I want to get Abbie out of there as much as you, but we need to be rational about this."

Jenny looked down at the map again and then over to where the book was. She walked over and picked it up, staring at the picture of the woman on the page.

"What is it?" Ichabod asked.

"I know her," Jenny said slowly. "I think she has returned to Sleepy Hollow."

"For what purpose?" he asked, coming over to look at the book again.

Jenny shrugged. "I don't know. But I know I've seen that face in town." She closed her eyes. "Let me try and think where…."

She was silent for a few moments, each second setting Ichabod more and more on edge. He wanted Abbie to be safe in his arms and each second that she wasn't there was driving him insane.

_I cannot deny my feelings for her anymore._

The truth had slapped him in the face.

Jenny opened her eyes. "Miss Tompkins! Of course. The sweet old lady who lives in town and sells newspapers. _That's_ who she is."

Ichabod put his hands on Jenny's shoulders and looked her square in the eye. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I've never been surer about anything in my life. Well, except for your feelings for my sister."

Ichabod froze. Jenny smirked.

"Still denying it."

Ichabod drew in a breath. "I'm not denying anything, Miss Jenny."

He removed his hands from her shoulders and turned back towards the map. He decided now was not the time to discuss feelings; he had to get to his fellow Witness and soul mate.

"Okay. We are going to that shop. Grab your guns, give me one. I will see if we can call for any reinforcements."

Jenny nodded. "We can call on Miss Tompkins later, if need be." She turned and ran outside, loading up her weapons that were in her car.

Ichabod shook his head. He couldn't believe that Jenny traveled around with an arsenal with her. Then again, this _was_ the sister of a cop; should he be surprised?

An image flashed in front of Ichabod, one where Abbie was dying. Ichabod shrieked at the image and fell to his knees.

Jenny ran back into the cabin, gun drawn. When she saw Ichabod, she lowered it. "What?" she asked.

He was shaking as he tried to talk to her. "We need to find Abbie soon. I just had a vision of her. And she was dying."

Jenny's jaw set. She handed the gun to Ichabod. "Well, what are we waiting for?"


	6. Chapter Six

Abbie knew what was going to transpire. She knew the end was getting nearer. Even though Irving had released her from her metal handicap, she still had no way of getting out. All of the doors and windows were sealed. There were demons everywhere. She was defenseless. And Irving was at the center of it all.

She couldn't believe that Irving _was_ Moloch. He had completely fooled her. She thought she could read people pretty well, being in law enforcement. But she had called him wrong! She began to wonder about Macy and Cynthia; were they _really_ who they said they were or demons just like the rest?

Her thoughts shifted to Ichabod and Jenny. No doubt, they were trying to find her. The captain had probably sent them on some wild goose chase in order to throw them off track.

" _He said I would deliver your soul to him!"_ Ichabod told her once. In a way, he had. If they had not had their fight last week, she never would have stormed out of the cabin and found herself alone and vulnerable to be caught by the enemy. Yet, he didn't deliberately do it; she knew he would never do that. He would never sacrifice her to Moloch. Not his fellow Witness.

_Witness._

That's all she was to him. And that was all she could think about it at this moment. Her life hung by a thread and yet, her feelings towards Ichabod and his unrequited feelings for her dominated her right now. While she should be focusing on past regrets, such as not going to the FBI Academy and mending things with Jenny, only thoughts of Ichabod came to her.

She thought about the first time he tried on normal clothes. He was so adorable in his discomfort! She laughed when he tried to sit down but could not due to the binding material of the skinny jeans. It had taken more time for him to come around to _finally_ wearing the modern day duds and yet he still kept his coat and boots. More often than not, he would wear his boots with the skinny jeans or his coat with a turtleneck. Neither look stopped him from being drop dead gorgeous.

_Damn him for that._

Abbie tried for the longest time to suppress her feelings towards her fellow Witness. She couldn't forget about Katrina and silently cursed her for what she did to Ichabod. If she had never placed a curse on him, he wouldn't have awakened two centuries later. And Abbie's life would have gone on as normal.

Yet, she was happy he was here. She knew that, with whatever short time she had left, she would always be grateful for getting to know him. He really was unlike anyone she had ever met, in more ways than one! Not only was he a man out of time, literally, he was also the kindest and noblest man she had ever met. And such a gentleman.

_If I somehow DO make it out of here, I will show him how I feel. Even though he will want nothing to do with me after I confess, I feel I must do it. He deserves to know that I am in love with him._

And then Abbie planned to run like hell in order to avoid Katrina's wrath.

She wasn't sure what a witch in purgatory could do, but she wasn't about to stick around to find out. Katrina had lied to her, to both of them, several times while in purgatory. God only knew what else she could be capable of.

A noise jolted her from her reverie. She saw Irving pass by the door and speak to the guard on the other side. He turned and walked into the room. Abbie froze.

"Lieutenant," Irving—Moloch said. That voice would forever haunt her.

"Yes," she replied.

"It is time for your soul." Moloch began walking towards her. She noticed that Irving's body was suspended in its place; as though Moloch had shed his skin. She saw Irving's eyes, Irving's soul, reappear. And he was frozen in fear.

Abbie stood up. "Not without a fight, Moloch." She readied herself. Although she knew she could not win, she would not go down without a fight. She had come too far and worked too hard to just hand everything over to him.

"Oh, I suspect you will fight, Abigail." Moloch started to laugh. "But it will be futile. The fighting will only allow time for your friends to look for you. I would much prefer they find your body with your soul drained out of it."

Abbie shuddered at the thought. Without thinking, she reached for her non-existent gun. She knew it had been taken away from her, but the reflex action gave Moloch pause. He tilted his horned head to the side.

Abbie jumped.

She landed on him with all of her force and knocked both of them to the ground. In an instant, the demons were on her, gnawing at her arms and legs, determined to get her off of their master. She felt something sharp in her abdomen.

"Enough!" Moloch bellowed.

The demons threw her off of him and she hit the wall with a loud THUD. She felt as though her bones shattered on impact. She fell to the floor in a heap.

Moloch slowly rose and walked over to her. She blinked and her hand covered her abdomen. She saw blood and realized he had stabbed her with his fingers. He held them up for her to see.

"I will release you from this mortal state and your soul will be mine, Abigail!" He began to laugh. Abbie glanced past him to see Irving's catatonic body in the same position as before. But his eyes moved. He looked over to the left and then back to her. He repeated the motion.

Abbie followed his gaze. The door to the room where Irving met with the other men was wide open and it was the way out. If she could just get past Moloch….

"Moloch!" Irving yelled. The demon stopped and turned to him. "Take me."

Moloch looked at him. "You are not a Witness." He forgot about Abbie for a moment and walked over to Irving. She slowly started crawling to the door, dripping blood from her abdomen. She tried to take a deep breath and realized that most bones were intact. However, she felt a lung had been punctured.

"I can be of great service to you, Moloch. You've already used me to get behind the police force. Use me again to do your bidding. I will help you rule the world! And then we can destroy the lieutenant and her friends then, with a world apocalypse. We don't have to do it now."

Moloch seemed to be contemplating what Irving said. Abbie was halfway to the door.

"You have a good idea…" Moloch began. A creak made him turn his head. When he saw Abbie was almost free, he pounced, knocking Irving over. He reached her in an instant and pulled her up by the hair.

"Now, little one," he growled. "You will shed this mortal form and spend eternity as a servant of Moloch. If you are good, I may even let you kill your own sister. If she does not do that herself upon learning of your death."

Abbie tried to scream, but no sound came out. Moloch waved his hand in front of her face and she felt her soul being pulled out of her mouth. She saw him take it in his body and as her sight left her, he began to laugh.

"Goodnight, little one."

He dropped her body to the floor in a heap. Hearing a car pull up a block away, he soared over to Irving's body and prepared to resume his place inside of it. Irving struggled to keep him out, but it was no use.

"One down, one to go."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the confrontation between the gang and Moloch. I hope you like it!

_How are we going to do this?_ Ichabod wondered. They were in the car, driving to the abandoned toy shoppe when the realization hit him full force. They were probably walking into a trap and God only knew if they would survive. Ichabod wanted to call in reinforcements.

"If Irving is in on it, then who else is?" Jenny said. "We need to keep this quiet."

Jenny parked the car about a block away; she didn't want to draw suspicion. They walked quickly and quietly. Jenny looked ready for war. Not only did she carry a gun in each hand, she had two more slung over her shoulders and three grenades attached to her belt. Ichabod had been trained in the modern-day use of firearms, so he was confident he could shoot straight. He kept one on him and another hidden inside his coat in case it was needed.

_We are going to die._

He was okay with that. He had died once before and had returned. He knew what it was like. What bothered him was the thought of never getting to tell Abbie about his feelings; that _she_ was his soul mate. That she would never know what it was like to be loved by a man out of time.

They reached the back of the shop. They were trying to figure out how to go in when a blood-curdling scream rang out. They bolted for the door.

Once inside, both drew their weapons. It was dark and musty. The toy shoppe looked like it had when it was abandoned years ago.

"Stay sharp," Jenny whispered to Ichabod. He nodded.

Slowly, they made their way through the room, pausing and checking every crevice. When Jenny reached the stairs to the second floor, she heard a noise.

"Moloch!" she hissed.

Ichabod was by her side in a second. He listened intently and heard Moloch's voice speaking to someone. With horror, he realized it was Abbie.

"Your friends can't help you. Your soul is mine!"

And then Abbie screamed.

Jenny ran up the stairs with Ichabod fresh on her heels. The top was dark and dank; the windows had been painted black. Jenny stopped at the top of the stairs and Ichabod almost ran into her. Moloch was waiting for them.

"Welcome," he said with a hiss.

Jenny aimed both her guns at Moloch. "Where is my sister?"

Moloch laughed.

"You will not make it out of here Moloch," Ichabod said. He moved to the right of Jenny and held his weapon out. "The time has come."

Suddenly, Moloch faded away and Irving stood before them. Jenny gasped.

"Oh really?" Irving said with a smirk. "And how will I not make it out of here?"

Ichabod's jaw dropped. "You?"

Irving laughed. "Yes, Ichabod. Me. For how intelligent you and the lieutenant are, you failed to realize the obvious. Moloch _had_ to be someone close to you. He had to be someone whom you trusted. Why else do you think the demons found you so easily?"

Irving's focus was all on Ichabod. This gave Jenny time to slowly walk around Irving. She drew her weapon.

"Where is Abbie?"

Irving smiled. "I did tell you, Ichabod Crane, that you would deliver her soul to me. Well, you did. That fight the two of you had rendered her vulnerable and I was able to take her. Such a pity."

Irving heard a gun click and turned around. Jenny's look was feral. "Where is my sister?"

"Dead."

Ichabod gasped.

_It may be a trick._

Before anyone could react, Abbie was revealed. She was lying in the corner, unmoving.

Jenny made a move towards her.

"Jenny, no!" Ichabod shouted.

Without warning, demons appeared all around them. Irving laughed and walked away.

"The time has come, my children."

Before he got any farther though, he was hit straight in the chest with a bullet. He looked up and saw Ichabod lower his gun. Irving fell to the ground.

The demons pounced.

Jenny and Ichabod fought them tirelessly. They were easy to kill, but there were so many of them. For each one that fell, two more appeared. Ichabod kept glancing back at Abbie, willing her to move.

"You were right about Irving," Jenny said as her handgun emptied into a demon. She threw it away when it was rendered useless.

"I did not know he was Moloch."

Looking over her shoulder, Jenny saw Irving stir. He covered his wound, but could not get up.

The battle raged on.

After what seemed like an eternity, it was over. Jenny and Ichabod were still standing. All demons had been destroyed. Irving had managed to sit up.

"Wha-what's going on?" he asked.

Jenny aimed her gun at him. "Make a move, reindeer games."

He looked at her. "Jenny? What the hell?"

Ichabod stared at him for a moment and saw one soul in Irving's eyes.

"He's clear."

Jenny walked over to him while Ichabod then rushed to Abbie. He took her hand.

Limp.

"No," he said.

He lowered his head down to her nose to listen for breathing. He heard nothing.

"Abbie," he choked out. "No."

He saw her abdomen and the blood that had begun to pool there. He realized that she had died recently. He was too late.

He lifted her into a sitting position. Her arms were limp and her head fell back. He held her tightly against him. He could hear Jenny sniffling.

"What…?" Irving started. Jenny cocked her gun.

Ichabod held Abbie's lifeless body against his and cried. He had finally gotten the courage to admit how he felt about her, that he loved her, and now she was gone.

He failed to notice the light that began glowing in the room. He failed to notice it getting brighter and stronger. All he noticed was Abbie and how he had lost her.

"Ichabod," Jenny said quietly.

He ignored her.

He only opened his eyes when he heard a soft singing. He opened them slowly, the light making him squint. Walking towards him was Katrina.

Ever since she had said she was married to Moloch, Ichabod had known he had been used. Yet, he still believed Katrina loved him. She stood about five feet from where Abbie and Ichabod were. While watching her cautiously, she slowly raised a hand to her lips and blew a kiss to him. Then with a smile, she turned and walked back into the light. It grew darker and darker until he could see her no more.

Abbie coughed.

Ichabod looked down and saw Abbie's eyes flutter open. She was breathing, her heart was pumping. The cut in her abdomen had disappeared. She was alive!

"Abbie," he said softly. He stroked her cheek gently and heard Jenny mutter "thank God."

She coughed again as her eyes adjusted to the lack of light. They focused on Ichabod.

Slowly, she raised a hand to his face and wiped a tear away. "Crane," she said weakly. "I'm here."

Ichabod let out a chuckle and held her against him. Jenny and Irving looked at each other and smiled, Moloch clearly having left Irving's body.

Ichabod reveled in having the woman he loved safe in his arms. He knew he would show her love that she had never known before.

Katrina's words came back to him, yet they rang out in the toy shoppe for all to hear. He realized that she had saved his soul mate.

"Love her as you loved me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moloch is not gone, that would be too easy. I hope you liked this chapter.


	8. Chapter Eight

The heart monitor was about thirty seconds away from being trashed beyond recognition. The beeping sound was driving Ichabod insane. He glared at the offending device once more, seriously contemplating the trouble he would get into for destroying hospital property.

After they left the toy shoppe, they took Abbie straight to the hospital. She had passed out due to lack of blood and was in desperate need of a transfusion. Her sister stepped up and now Abbie was resting peacefully. She wasn't out of the woods yet, but everyone felt better about her situation.

Except Ichabod. He still needed to set things straight; needed to tell her his feelings. He couldn't believe that Abbie died once without knowing how he felt. She may not feel the same about him, but he couldn't risk not telling her anything else.

_She deserves at least that._

He glanced at his sleeping beauty in the hospital bed. She looked peaceful and had more color to her. The transfusion went well and she was recovering nicely. He took her hand and held it gently.

He had not left the room for two days. A few of the nurses tried to get him to leave and when they did, Jenny created a distraction. Finally, they realized it wasn't worth their effort to kick out a man desperately in love with a woman. They found it sweet, actually, that love still existed.

Ichabod's thumb rubbed the back of Abbie's hand slowly. He kept replaying the events of the toy shop in his mind, as thought that would help him make sense of everything. He remembered, plain as day, Katrina appearing and bringing his beloved back from the dead. She had blown him a goodbye kiss and then left through the mouth of hell, following her husband Moloch. He also remembered the words she had said to him; the same words that she told him the last time he saw her.

" _Love her as you loved me."_

Katrina was a good and kind woman. When she appeared to him in his dream, she had told him that she released him from her. Truthfully, he hadn't completely believed it. He felt that at some point, she would return and take her rightful place by his side. That he wouldn't be able to love Abbie because of his obligation to her.

It was clear that was not the case.

She really had given him up to her. She said that she didn't have a choice; Ichabod and Abbie were destined to be together. It was in the damn Bible of all things!

Katrina had some part to play in all this, but Ichabod wasn't sure what it was yet.

Abbie stirred and squeezed his hand. His head snapped up just as her eyes fluttered open. He smiled as they adjusted to the light and her surroundings.

"Abbie," he said softly.

Hearing her first name sent a thrill though Abbie's weakened body. She smiled softly and turned her head slightly to the left.

"Crane," she replied. He squeezed her hand.

Abbie felt like her insides had been put through a food processor. She hurt. She wasn't strong enough to get up or leave, having only had her blood transfusion a few hours ago. This was hard for Abbie to comprehend. She was a strong person, a cop for Christ's sake, she wasn't used to being useless.

"Do you remember what happened?" Ichabod asked quietly.

Abbie thought back. She had been stabbed in the abdomen by Moloch. She had tried crawling for the door, but he grabbed her and pulled her soul from her body.

_How in the hell…?_

"Katrina brought you back," Ichabod answered.

_Was that out loud?_

Abbie raised an eyebrow at her fellow Witness. "Katrina?"

He nodded.

"Your _wife,_ Katrina?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but she continued. "Your wife who is a _witch_ , Katrina?"

Ichabod went silent.

Abbie realized she wasn't letting him getting a word in. She apologized and then gestured for him to explain.

He told her everything. That Irving was being controlled by Moloch and they had captured her to give her soul to him. That Jenny and Ichabod had arrived just after it was too late; Moloch had taken it. There was a battle and they won, but Abbie had been dead. Katrina then appeared and gave life back to Abbie, before disappearing into the mouth of Hell.

"Why would Katrina save _me?_ " Abbie asked.

Ichabod let out a breah. "Because you are the other Witness. You and I are the ones to stop the apocalypse. Also, she knew we were destined to be together."

"Together?"

"Yes."

Abbie raised an eyebrow and slowly withdrew her hand from Ichabod's. It's not that she wanted to, but she wasn't sure she was believing what she was hearing. He didn't notice.

"Are you for real, Crane?"

He looked her square in the eye. Confession time. "I am in love with you, Abbie."

A ton of bricks just dropped on her.

"What?" she whispered.

Ichabod nodded and then continued. "It is true. I am in love with you. I fought my feelings at first because of Katrina. I didn't want to be the bad guy and subconsciously have an affair on my wife. But I couldn't help myself. I knew, no matter how hard I fought, that you had won my heart."

Abbie swallowed.

"Katrina had a vision. She saw you when I died. She knew that we were the two Witnesses and we would stop the apocalypse. She also knew that you and I were soul mates. So she cast the spell that I would awaken when it was time for us to unite."

If it was anyone but Abbie, Ichabod would have sounded crazy. Anyone else would have called for him to be put in a straight jacket and ordered out. But not Abbie. She believed every word he said.

_He loves me._

Her body warmed all over at that thought.

"She came to me in a dream."

"Katrina?"

Ichabod nodded. "She told me that she was releasing me from her due to my feelings for you. She knew about them, but that's not a surprise. I think everyone did. You should have heard the ribbing your sister was giving me."

That didn't surprise Abbie one bit. She chuckled a bit at his comment.

"She released me and said she was going to be with Moloch in Hell. Then she said 'love her as you loved me.' It was her way of saying she was letting me go."

"Why would she go with Moloch?"

Ichabod made a face at what he was about to say. "She was his wife."

" _WHAT?"_

Ichabod nodded. "I know. But it is true. She had married me at Moloch's bidding. She did love me and that is why she needed to protect me from him. Moloch figured I could be one of his soldiers if I was married to his wife."

Abbie was flabbergasted at what she heard.

"She did lie to me all those years, but she did it to protect me. And now, she was ready to let me go. She wanted me to be with my soul mate."

He looked at Abbie. "That is you."

She raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

He took her hand again. She did not pull away. "Because it's in the Bible."

Abbie cocked her head and thought back to Washington's Bible. It was there, in ink, describing that the two Witnesses would forge a bond that would defeat Moloch. She had assumed that it was a bond of friendship, but maybe it alluded to something else.

_He loves me! He loves me!_

Abbie was so excited. She couldn't believe it. She figured it was her heart alone she was risking by falling in love with a somewhat married man. She had convinced herself that it was best he rescue Katrina and continue as his friend.

Now to find out that they were destined to be together? And that Katrina approved it?

_Best. Day. Ever._

Abbie smiled and squeezed Ichabod's hand hard. "That is wonderful news."

Before she got a chance to tell him her feelings, a nurse came in to check vitals. As she finished up, Jenny came bounding in.

"Hey sis!"

Abbie smiled. "Hey."

Jenny saw the entwined hands. "Oh finally."

Ichabod looked at her. "Finally what?"

She gestured to the hands. "Finally you guys have pulled your heads out of your asses and confessed your love for one another."

Ichabod and Abbie exchanged glances. "Um," Ichabod said.

Abbie glared at her sister. "Firstly, you have a big mouth. Secondly, Crane did just confess his love to me, but I have done no such thing."

Jenny stopped dead. "But why not?"

"Because we were interrupted by the nurse."

Ichabod looked at his angel. She proceeded to tell him exactly how she felt. He was elated. He couldn't believe that his feelings were mirrored by her. He had given his heart away twice and both times, they were reciprocated.

_Best. Day. Ever._

As she finished her confession, Ichabod leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He wanted to do more, but not in the hospital. It wasn't private.

And definitely _not_ in front of Jenny.

They still had a lot to talk about and a lot to work through. But both were confident now, knowing each other's feelings, that everything was going to work out.

They stared into each other's eyes for a bit, not saying anything. Abbie brought her right hand up to caress Ichabod's cheek. He gently laid his free hand on her knee. Or rather, her knee under the hospital sheet and blanket.

Jenny watched the exchange and smiled.

"Finally."


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sleepy Hollow.

"Are you serious?" Abbie asked her sister.

"Dead," Jenny replied with a straight face. She had to have Abbie believe that Ichabod was taking her to some fast food joint for their first date. It was true, Ichabod did love his fast food, but he had more sense than that. He enlisted Jenny's help and it was all set. He was to cook for Abbie at the cabin, giving her the best meal she had ever eaten in her life. Jenny gave him a list of her sister's favorite foods and he went to work concocting a culinary masterpiece.

Jenny was in charge of the other things.

Abbie tilted her head to the side and stared her sister down. She thought Jenny might pull some joke on her. After all, she had nothing but constant ribbing from her sister ever since she and Crane confessed their feelings in the hospital.

But one look in Jenny's eyes told her she was telling the truth.

" _Why_ would Crane take me to Taco Bell for our first date?"

Jenny shrugged. "You know the man loves his fast food."

_God, this is going to be so much fun,_ Jenny thought.

Abbie pursed her lips at that. It was similar to her first date with Morales. Neither of them had been on the force long and neither of them had much money at the time. And their date was an impromptu dinner after a late-night shift at the station. He took her to McDonald's and told her to order off of the dollar menu.

_That should have been my first clue._

Looking back, every man that Abbie had dated was far below her expectations. They were either too cheap to pay for "real" dates, or too unavailable to commit to her. She didn't know how she attracted these losers, but she had a penchant for them.

Until Crane.

He was unlike anyone she had ever known. He was genuinely interested in her and in learning everything about her life. Granted, he was in over his head; being over two hundred years after his time, but he still knew how to treat her like she was the most important person in the room.

He had done that many times, even when he was unaware of it.

When he was fighting his attraction to Abbie, he was still showing it. Every time he took her hand or hugged her, his feelings came through. He was unaware at first and almost completely stopped after he figured it out, but kept going out of courtesy.

Inside, he was fighting a losing battle.

Abbie realized this now. She wished that Katrina hadn't been in the way, but was glad she was. If Katrina hadn't been in the picture, who knows if true love would have developed between them? They may have had a fling, a brief courtship and then that would be it. But with fighting to save Katrina and defeating the Horseman, Abbie and Ichabod grew closer and forged an unbreakable bond.

Abbie turned back to her sister. "Well, then. If Taco Bell is what he wants, then far be it from me to deny him his pleasure." She turned and walked to her bedroom. Right before she crossed the threshold, she turned back. "I'll deny his pleasure in other ways then."

Jenny almost snorted soda up her nose from laughing so hard.

* * *

Jenny dropped her sister off at Crane's cottage at seven on the dot. She thought it best to be behind the wheel in case Abbie was too intoxicated to drive.

_Hopefully, Abbie will get some and then will stop being so moody._

Jenny couldn't deny that Ichabod was a handsome man. He was. Tall, lean and British. In another life, Jenny would _definitely_ tap that. But in her life, he wasn't her type. She preferred bad boys; the ones who show up, fuck until it hurts, and then leave and return months later. Being the loner that she is, she learned to never rely on anyone. She is slowly coming around to relying on her sister, but old habits die hard.

Abbie also wasn't usually drawn to the tall, lean and British type. She was used to men like Morales and Brooks. Emotionally unavailable men whom she could have a friends-with-benefits situation. She didn't like the idea of monogamy; she was too independent for that.

Or was, until Crane came into her life.

As Abbie walked up to the door, she reflected back on her time with Crane. She could see how their relationship blossomed. She was all he knew at first, being the first person who believed him about the apocalypse. Looking back, she realized that the prophecy about the two Witnesses forging a bond had happened without them knowing it.

They would spend all of their time off together. Usually, Abbie felt like she was babysitting Ichabod; making sure he didn't get hurt or break something in this new world. But it was fascinating to watch him as he soaked up every bit of knowledge that he could, so that he may make himself useful to her in the future. He had even come to accept modern-day fashions. He stopped wearing his eighteenth-century clothes and had opened up to turtlenecks, sweaters and jeans. He still kept his coat and his boots for those wistful times, but for the most part, he had adjusted.

Abbie realized how much so as he let her into the cabin.

Upon entering, she saw flowers. Flowers lying on the coffee table and the dining table, along with a vase in the kitchen. Apparently, Ichabod was unsure what she liked best, so he had quite an array of flowers for her tastes. The coffee table had carnations and daisies, the dining room was adorned with roses and the vase in the kitchen held lilies. All of them smelled divine.

"Too much?" he asked softly, making Abbie jump.

She shook her head. "Too sweet."

He gave her a questioning look. She explained. "This was so sweet," she gestured to the flowers. "But you didn't have to go to all of this trouble."

He shook his head and took her right hand. "No trouble at all, lieutenant."

Then he gently pressed his lips to the back of her hand.

Had any other man done that to Abbie, she would have turned and walked out of the door. But it was different with Ichabod. He genuinely meant those gestures. Perhaps his old-fashioned ideas of romance wouldn't be so bad after all…if it meant she was treated like a lady.

"My dear," he said and gently tugged on her hand to lead her to the table.

She had been here hundreds of times, but tonight felt different. It was as though she was seeing the cabin for the first time. There were lights over things she had never noticed before and creaks in the floor that seemed foreign to her.

_Maybe it's just because everything seems new tonight._

Although he appeared calm on the outside, Ichabod was scared. He wanted everything to go perfectly tonight. This was his chance to show Abbie that _he_ was the best choice for her, not Morales or Brooks. He finally had a second chance at love and he didn't want to blow it.

" _Love her as you loved me,"_ Katrina's words rang in his ears.

He meant to do just that. But Abbie had to let him.

Pulling out the chair, he gestured for his love to sit. She did and whispered "thank you." He knew it was hard for her to accept chivalry, but that is what she was going to get. Independence was important to his lieutenant and he fully planned on giving it to her.

_But a woman can be independent and still treated like the treasure she is._

He turned away to the side table and picked up the bottle of wine. Miss Jenny had picked it up, along with the other ingredients for tonight's meal. He kept it chilling in an ice bucket and the temperature was perfect for a romantic evening.

Turning, he saw Abbie had lifted her glass for the wine. She smiled warmly at him and nodded. He poured it into her glass and then filled his. He watched, enraptured, as she took a sip of it. Her eyes closed and she savored the taste.

And then her tongue ran over her plump lips, capturing some wine that lingered there.

Ichabod froze for a moment, his thoughts betraying him. It wasn't like he _hadn't_ dreamt of his lieutenant in a sexual nature before; far from it. When he was still denying his feelings for her, he would allow himself a bit of fantasy and imagine what it would be like to be with her "just in case." His fantasies turned pretty intense and they always ended with Katrina barging in and turning both of them to toads.

He swallowed. Although his late wife had given her blessing, he was still unsure that she was gone. He thought he felt her presence in the cabin, but had no proof yet.

"Crane?" Abbie said softly, taking his hand.

He broke from his reverie and smiled. "I apologize, love. I was lost in thought." Once again, he took her hand and kissed it. "But I am back on Earth with you."

She smiled.

He set the wine bottle down and went into the kitchen to fetch the food. Jenny had told him that an Italian dish called "spaghetti" was her sister's favorite, so he made sure to cook that.

Ichabod looked sheepish as he brought the food to the table. "This is the first time making this meal," he explained. "It might be a little burnt."

Abbie laughed softly. "It's okay."

She was touched that he decided to make a meal instead of Taco Bell. And she was going to give her sister hell tomorrow for lying to her. She was already concocting the plan….

She picked up the serving fork and dumped a heap of spaghetti on her plate. Ichabod placed the sauce on the table, along with bread. He then left to get the butter and oil.

_He is going through a lot of trouble for me._

After he returned, he placed everything down and then sat himself. He watched Abbie intently as she sprinkled parmesan on her food and popped a piece of bread in her mouth.

She moaned.

It was _so_ good! It was like no bread she had ever tasted. It had a hint of sweet and she started to suspect that Ichabod had made it himself.

She turned to ask him, but stopped when she saw his eyes. They were dark, hooded.

"You okay?"

He nodded and turned to the food, breaking the spell. The turtleneck he was wearing was suddenly stifling hot.

"I was going to ask you if you had made the bread," Abbie said.

He tugged at his turtleneck and nodded. "Yes. While Miss Jenny was out pilfering the food, I made this bread. I used more sugar than was necessary and for that I apologize."

"Don't," Abbie said. "It is delicious. I have never tasted something as divine as this."

He smiled, flattered by the compliment. "Dig in, Miss Mills."

Piling the stuff on his plate, he began to eat hungrily. The two sat in silence for awhile, busy with their thoughts. It was not uncomfortable; rather a companionly silence that only soul mates can share.

A few minutes later, Ichabod began talking. He started rambling on about the Revolutionary War and what George Washington wanted to accomplish during it. When he realized that he had not let her get a word in, he turned to her with an apologetic look on his face.

Abbie was listening to every word.

She was fascinated. She always enjoyed hearing his stories because he told them so well. He was a gifted storyteller and had a way of describing a scene as though she was there. She wanted to hear more, but Ichabod's surprised look made her giggle.

"Something funny?" he asked.

She nodded. "You. You look like I've never paid any attention to you before."

"Hrmph," was his reply. Abbie laughed.

The rest of the meal passed pleasantly; the two of them talking about their days and how Jenny was in trouble for lying to her sister.

Once dinner was completed, Abbie offered to do the dishes.

"Absolutely not," Ichabod said. "This is my home and no guest of mine will be cleaning dishes." He picked everything up and placed them in the sink with the intent of doing them later.

He joined Abbie on the couch. She was already nursing another glass of wine. He poured one himself and turned to face her.

"To newfound romance," he said. They clinked glasses.

Before taking a sip, Abbie spoke. "How are we working this, Crane?"

He gave her a confused look.

She rephrased. "Us. How are we going to do this? I know we both confessed our feelings, but things have been a bit awkward since. I don't know how we are going forward."

He put the wine on the table and took her hand. "I would prefer slowly, if that is alright. As you know, everything is new to me in this world and that includes dating." He looked into her brown eyes. "But I definitely want to be with you, Abbie."

Hearing her surname was like music to her ears. For so long, he has called her "lieutenant" or "Miss Mills." There was nothing wrong with the formality, but even as friends it grew to be a little much. The fact that he was now calling her Abbie and they were not wed was a major step for him and another sign that he was acclimating to the 21st century.

She removed her hand from his and brought it to his face, stroking it gently. His beard was not nearly as scraggly as she thought it would be, and she ran her fingers through it. He closed his eyes and sighed, clearly enjoying her ministrations.

"Ichabod," she said quietly.

Like Abbie, hearing his surname sent his heart flying. He knew he had to adjust to today's society and he was, albeit slowly. During their time together, he had come around to the clothing of today, marveling at how soft cotton was and how scandalous some attire was. He knew he had to change and he knew he would do anything for Abbie. He wanted to prove that by not freaking out every time there was a tender moment between them. And there had been plenty during their time as friends. They would often touch hands or hug after some particularly stressful event. He always questioned himself about it later and sometimes apologized for his forwardness. Usually, Abbie would roll her eyes and tell him that was okay.

Things were looser in today's society. She even disrobed in front of him once, wearing a sports bra and jeans when fighting one of the demons. And as much as he tried, he could not get that image out of his head. He realized that being attracted to a woman was not a scandalous thing and he planned on loosening up.

This was not the 18th century.

"I am fine taking things slow," Abbie said quietly. "Yes, I am used to dating men of this century, and some of them involved friends with benefits, but I can be patient as well. I know you need time. I want this to work."

Ichabod smiled. He filed "friends with benefits" away in his head to ask about another time. "Well then, love. Let me start to show you how amazing you are and how I do not deserve you."

Abbie's ministrations continued, although they did pause for a second. She swallowed and then whispered "okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was okay for their first date. It is important to realize that Ichabod is still out of his element, but quickly learning the ways of the 21st century. I think his body's reactions are pretty much what any modern man would do, but as sexual freedom is new to him, it is going to take some getting used to.


	10. Chapter Ten

Courtship with Abbie was tougher than he expected.

Although Ichabod knew that he had to catch up to today's views on dating, he realized she had hang ups of her own. This mainly involved old boyfriends. He was aware that she had dated Morales in the past and his treatment of her had left some emotional scarring. Whenever she felt Ichabod was getting too close, she would withdraw. She would tell him snippets of her past, but never everything; whereas she knew all about his relationship with Katrina. He wanted no secrets among them.

Abbie wanted that too, but it was hard to trust. Everyone she loved had been taken away from her. First her parents, then her sister and then Corbin. She was worried that if she let Ichabod in completely, he would discover what a mess she was and leave as well. Although he _said_ he wanted to be with her, how could she actually believe it? She had been hurt too many times in the past for it to be true. Besides, he had left his wife while she was pregnant with his child. Not by choice, mind you, but it still happened. Ichabod had died and reawakened over two hundred years later. How did Abbie know that wouldn't happen again?

So she kept him at arm's length. She figured this was probably good for her self-control as well. Now that she admitted how she felt about him, it was a lot harder to fight her urges. In the past, whenever she saw Ichabod, the tingly sensation that she would get she would shove down. She yelled at herself that he was a married man and she didn't need that drama in her life. Now, it wasn't that easy. She once ended up napping on Ichabod's couch between shifts and when she awoke, she caught him making a pot of coffee for her in _just_ pajama pants. Her eyes raked over his toned abs and torso as her eyes followed a trail of hair that led south. She licked her lips at the sight. His hair was loose and he looked like a cool drink of water. Abbie had to literally stop herself from scaling the couch and tackling him to the floor.

It didn't help that when he did notice she was awake, he did not say anything. Normally, he would excuse his state of undress and then return completely coiffed and ready for the day. But instead, he just smiled sweetly and brought her coffee.

"Thought you could use this, love." He handed her the coffee and kissed the top of her head before heading back to the island and pouring a cup for him as well. And then proceeding to drink it while resting his arms on the island, showing off his muscles in a very prominent way and making Abbie want to run her hands down them as they propped himself up on top of her.

After that, Abbie had to make sure to check herself. She didn't want to scare him off with her forwardness. She agreed to take things slow, but now was regretting that decision. It became harder for her every time she saw Crane.

_Like forbidden fruit._

Likewise, he was also struggling. While he did like taking things slow, his body was rapidly adjusting to modern times, like a pubescent teenager. He was scandalized at the thoughts that ran through his mind; thoughts he never had in his day (or that he would _ever_ admit). But what shocked him the most is that he _liked_ those thoughts. And they became more and more frequent.

After their romantic dinner, Abbie and Ichabod stayed up for hours talking. She finally fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. He carried her to the bedroom and placed her gently on the center of his bed. He then removed her shoes and covered her with a blanket. Brushing a hair out of her face, he felt the softness of her skin and wondered how it would feel under him. He froze in his position, still half-bent over her, and tried to will such evil thoughts away.

It worked then, but he knew it wouldn't work now.

Sometimes, just being around her was enough to get him going. He found himself an unwilling partner in twisted fantasies; fantasies he was sure would make Abbie blush. But when it came down to it, he was not ashamed. In his time, if he looked lustfully at a woman, he would feel so horrible about his actions. Then, it was a sin. Now, not so much. And he was beginning to enjoy that fact.

He decided one night to take a crash-course in learning modern sexual appetites, in case it ever happened. He found himself aghast at the Spice channel, yet he also found himself learning things he never knew.

"I must make a mental note to look up this term that they keep referring to, fellatio."

Yet, he still found himself growing increasingly curious at today's sexuality. And wanting to engage in it even more.

But that did not help him at this moment.

She was rummaging through some files on the floor, bent over and her ass in the air. Ichabod approached from behind and suddenly, his traitorous body betrayed him. He flashed on taking Abbie right there, with her bent over and open for him. He could hear her yell his name every time he made her come, and that drove him further inside her. She would be wet and perfect for him and he would make sure that she never thought about any of her ex-boyfriends again. He would be the only one from now on….

Suddenly she snapped up, the movement knocking the thoughts out of him. He cursed himself under his breath for being so lecherous, but she didn't know. She just smiled at him warmly and asked if they were still on for their date.

"Of course," Ichabod replied. The folder he was holding had been conspicuously moved in front of his pelvic area. His heart was racing; if she asked for it, she would see what he did not want her to see at the moment. And he would be mortified.

Instead, she turned to the bookcase on her left and pulled out Washington's Bible. There was something coming to Sleepy Hollow and they had to be prepared.

Luckily, they both got so engrossed in what they were doing that all romantic thoughts ceased. So much so that they missed their date.

It was almost midnight by the time they emerged from the library, both tired and hungry. Abbie suggested a little diner that she knew that was open all night, and Ichabod agreed. He still couldn't believe that there was food available to him twenty-four hours a day.

"You've never been to Vegas," Abbie said.

They sat in their booth quietly, listening to music from the 1980s. They were both exhausted and drained, having had long days before going to that library. But they had accomplished a lot and they were sure they could defeat the Horseman this time.

"What transpired between you and Miss Jenny?" Ichabod asked, cutting into his pancakes eagerly. He had recently discovered this culinary masterpiece. If he ate this for the rest of his life, he would die happy.

Abbie chuckled. "I told her that you burned the food so horrifically that you really did take me to Taco Bell. Afterwards, we went back to the cabin and screwed each other every way known to man."

Ichabod blanched. He knew that Abbie was kidding, but given what his body was doing, joking about it didn't help.

"It's a joke, Crane."

He nodded and then took a drink of his water, his mouth suddenly dry. "I know. What did Miss Jenny say?"

"Oh, she believed it. She was asking all sorts of questions about you. Her assessment of you being 'tall dark and British' was justified. I made you sound _very_ good. I had her going for an hour before I confessed the truth." Abbie chuckled.

"That wasn't very kind," he said as he forked some pancake into his mouth.

"Yeah? Well neither was her lying to me about our date."

He shook his head. "I did not want the evening spoiled. As far as I know, that is still acceptable in today's society."

Abbie sighed. "You're right. But I'm a cop; curiosity is in my nature."

Ichabod laughed and the rest of their meal passed without conversation.

The ride back to Abbie's apartment was also quiet. Both were lost in their thoughts. Abbie was lost in how they were going to defeat what was coming, Ichabod lost in another matter altogether.

After parking the car, Ichabod jumped out and opened the door for Abbie. She smiled and took his hand, squeezing it as he held it on the way up to her apartment. After opening her door, she kicked her shoes off and headed to the refrigerator.

"You want ice cream, Crane?" she yelled before turning around. He was right behind her. So close. She could feel his breath on her skin and she thanked God she had worn a v-neck that day. He lost himself in her eyes and slowly, deliberately, raised his hand to stroke her cheek.

The electricity at his touch was so intense it was almost painful. But she didn't say anything, didn't do anything because she wanted to see how this played out.

He cupped her cheek and whispered her name, pulling her gently towards him. His lips brushed hers tentatively, asking for permission, before pulling back slightly. When the punch in the eye did not come, he pressed them to hers again, more forcefully this time.

And that was when the explosion between them began.

Both of them had desired one another for so long that their desires overrode common sense. Once he kissed her, Abbie kissed him back. Her hands wound their way into his hair, tugging on it and eliciting a low moan from him. His hands sought purchase anywhere he could find, running down her body and stopping at her hips. He pulled her against him roughly, feeling her breasts pressed against him, and he moaned again. She could feel something harden against her and tried to get closer, all the while kissing him back with reckless abandonment. She did not care that she was acting like a "wanton woman," according to Crane, in that moment, nor did she care that his wife might come back at any time and end both of them.

In that moment, all she wanted was Ichabod.

Needing air, he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. They were both breathing heavily and their eyes were hooded with desire. She was still impossibly pressed against him and he made no move of releasing her. He just continued to hold her while willing his heart rate to slow to a manageable speed.

"Wow," was all Abbie said.

"Good or bad?" Ichabod asked.

"Definitely good."

He smiled and pressed another kiss to her lips, once again starting a fire of passion that they had to put out.

Neither of them wanted to, and Abbie started walking both of them, her mouth on Crane's, back to her bedroom.

A loud noise broke them from the spell and they turned to the source of it.

* * *


	11. Chapter Eleven

Ichabod was never the kind of man who would cheat. He loved Katrina with every fiber of his being during his first life. And finding out that she belonged to Moloch hurt him terribly. He felt betrayed, yet on some level, relieved. Once he discovered that his wife was actually a witch, he began to doubt her. He hated himself for it, but that doubt grew stronger day by day, to the point that when she did tell him, he was able to accept it.

But now he was given another chance at life and love, with a beautiful and independent woman that he trusted beyond all measure. He fought hard against his changing feelings because he felt obligated to free his wife from purgatory. Now that the cat was out of the bag, he planned to make sure it worked with the lieutenant.

He remembered when he first saw Abbie. He was sitting in that cell in Sleepy Hollow, having awakened from his long slumber not long before. She walked in, an air of authoritativeness. He noticed the uniform and how the men were respectful. Still unsure of what time he was in, he replied to her questions. Her brown eyes were distrusting, yet there was a friendliness about them.

He wondered what caused her distrust in that short amount of time.

The second time, he was overwhelmed with emotions and asked if she was emancipated.

She seemed amused at him as she reported American history. "Slavery's been abolished for over 150 years." He smiled at that, and then noticed _her._

She really was beautiful. Her chocolate eyes were wide and warm, despite their hardness. Her brown skin glowed under the uniform she had on, and boy did that fit her like a glove! Being a man, he ran his eyes down her form, taking in her more feminine qualities.

He did so again as she led him to the police car. He was astonished that women were wearing trousers, yet noticed how nicely they sat on her. The curvature of her ass was perfect and he longed to reach out and cup it. Not for anything sexual, but just to see if it really was as round and perky as it looked.

Ichabod chuckled internally to himself.

He was here with Abbie now, in her apartment. He had been here many times before, but now it felt different. Now that they were courting, it was alien to him. While still believing he was going to be with Katrina, he could casually sit on Abbie's couch and look at her without worrying about propriety. It was easy.

Now, not so much.

He approached her from behind, once again marveling in the curvature of her ass. His fingers twitched as he longed to touch it again. Just before he reached out, she turned around.

Her brown eyes reflected him and were warm, welcoming and full of love.

Ichabod's desire for her overruled his senses and he raised his hand to cup her cheek. Testing her, he gently pressed his lips to hers. If he was mistaken, she would push him away and sock him. When neither action happened, he pressed them to hers again, harder this time.

If kissing Katrina was good, this was ten times better. His entire body lit up as on fire when they kissed. Sensations that he did not know existed swam through him and he was a slave for more. Abbie pulled him close as he did her, feeling her petite body flush against him. Society in his time did not allow much in terms of passion; they were very puritanical. So he didn't push his boundaries then.

Now, he felt like he could. He knew that Abbie would be more of a challenge, but he was definitely up for it. He never walked away from a challenge in his life. As their kiss deepened, he hardened against her. In the past, he would have been mortified at this action. Now, he placed his hand on her hip and pulled her impossibly closer to him; letting her _feel_ what she was doing to him.

_This woman is going to be the death of me._

Air became an issue and the two of them parted, laying their foreheads against one another. The proper part of him was saying "stop!" He _was_ a gentleman, after all. The male part of him was saying "go for it!" and it was quickly winning.

He didn't want Abbie to think he was using her, because he wasn't. She was to be loved and cherished. He planned to do that. Therefore, the logical part of him was screaming at him to stop; to respect his lieutenant. The male part of him was screaming that he hasn't had sex in over two centuries; he needs to get on it!

Abbie was on the same lines as him as she slowly started walking them back to her bedroom. He had been in there once before, when she was ill. He was incredibly uncomfortable at that time, even though she assured him there was nothing wrong.

Now though, he couldn't find it in him anywhere to care. And he was pleased at that.

Just as they reached the threshold to the bedroom, a loud noise broke them apart. Startled, they both turned to the sound.

Nothing.

As they scanned the apartment, neither of them could find anything amiss. Ichabod instinctively pulled Abbie close to him, and waited.

Silence.

He turned to look at his brown-eyed beauty. She turned to look at him. And then they laughed.

"Must have been the neighbors," Abbie said.

"Agreed."

Abbie reached up and pulled Ichabod's face towards hers and they kissed again. But this time, it wasn't as passionate. The moment was gone.

Ichabod was actually glad about that.

The noise stopped him long enough to regain his senses. He couldn't believe he acted that way! He almost used Abbie for his own, selfish desires.

_She is to be treasured._

Abbie gently pulled away from Ichabod. "Uh…this is awkward."

He smiled. "A bit." His hands fell to his sides.

"Ichabod," Abbie said with a sigh. "I love you, but I don't want to rush you or take advantage of you. My body is screaming to assault you and do all sorts of weird, messed-up shit that would make you blush, but my heart doesn't want that."

He smiled. "Agreed."

"I am worried that if we go fast, you will get scared and run."

Ichabod's veins turned ice cold. How could she think that?

"I assure you, Abbie, that nothing you could say or do would make me run. As you love me, so I love you. I am here." He placed a hand over her heart. "And I will be until you order me away."

"I could never order you away, Ichabod."

"Good," he said with a laugh. "Because that wouldn't even keep me away."

They removed themselves from the bedroom door and sat down on the couch. She snuggled up under his arm and pushed the power button on the remote. Although he was adapting, he still marveled at the technology of our time. He was blown away to find out that modern medicine could cure most ailments; things that would have been a death sentence in his time.

" _You mean to tell me that the common cold is just an annoyance now?" he asked, incredulous._

_Abbie nodded. "Yup. You can take zinc lozenges to help with the sore throat and eat chicken soup until you grow feathers and you will survive."_

_Ichabod was amazed. "During my time, the cold was a very serious matter. People did survive, but it was touch-and-go at times."_

_Abbie cocked her head. "What would you do to fight it?"_

_Ichabod's eyes changed as a far-away look came over them. Abbie loved to hear him tell tales of his time. "Well, first off, the afflicted would be quarantined. They would be placed in their bedroom and no one but the doctor or one other loved one would come in. They would be rubbed down with cool water to get the fever down and wet rags placed on their heads. They would be kept as comfortable as possible while we would wait it out. Most of the time, we never knew if the afflicted would survive. It was incredibly rough when it was children affected."_

_He sighed. "It was a very stressful time."_

_Abbie took his hand. "I'm so sorry that you guys had to go through that. Like I said, the common cold nowadays can be a bitch, but it is completely treatable."_

_Ichabod's hand covered hers. "I'm glad for that, Miss Mills."_

He chuckled softly to himself as the channels flipped rapidly. Abbie turned to him.

"What?"

He shook his head. "Just recalling when you were telling me about the cold and how it is merely just a nuisance now."

She smiled. "You are going to like the twenty-first century."

He pulled her face to his and kissed her gently. "With you in it, my dear Abbie, absolutely."

The kiss was passionate, but neither of them allowed it to go very far this time. They both wanted to keep their heads on straight. They knew that _that_ would come, but they didn't want it to be just because of lust. They wanted it to be right.

Abbie left his arm at one point to make some tea, and Ichabod missed the contact. He had already become so dependent on her; she was his everything. He only hoped that he could deserve her someday.

_My Abbie._

She returned and set the mug in front of him, steam billowing from it. Sitting herself down, she raised the mug to her lips and sipped delicately, her eyes scanning her environment.

She put the mug down and pointed across the room. "Hey, what's that?"

Ichabod followed her gaze until his eyes landed on her desk. There was an object lying in the center of it. Untangling himself from her, he slowly rose and crossed to the desk. When he saw the object, he froze.

Abbie noticed it. "Crane?"

All comprehension left him. He stared at the offending object, hearing his heartbeat in his ears. He felt weak in the knees and a cold wave washed over him.

_It can't be!_

His Nubian beauty rose and crossed to him, taking his hand. She noticed that it was ice-cold and that he was frozen in his spot. She looked down to the object.

An old, beautiful emerald necklace lay on the desk.

"Ichabod," Abbie said quietly, looking up to the man she loved. "Where did that come from?"

Ichabod squeaked out one word, one word that scared both of them.

"Katrina."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts on what the necklace means?


	12. Chapter Twelve

Abbie didn't know what it meant. She didn't _want_ to know. She just wanted to be able to live her life, with Ichabod Crane, and move up in the police force. She didn't want a jealous undead witch to be stalking them, constantly reminding both of them that _she_ was Ichabod's first choice.

Ichabod was worried. He knew that Katrina had said that she was okay with his relationship with Abbie, but maybe she was having second thoughts. After all, she _was_ his wife in their past life. She had a right to be a bit jealous. Yet, she _did_ say that she knew the two Witnesses were soul mates and that they were destined to be together.

Abbie wasn't so sure now.

She wasn't avoiding Crane, per se, but she found herself busy at work. She was glad because she didn't have to deal with demons and jealous witches. She just wanted normalcy back and for awhile, she had it. But she didn't realize that her absence was driving Ichabod mad.

He loved her. He wanted to be with her. He knew that she loved him. But here she was, pushing him away as she did with everyone else. He was giving her space because he knew she would come around. She always did.

His dreams were returning; the ones where Abbie was fading away from him. He chalked it up to the current situation, but he wasn't completely convinced. He worried that something was going to happen. Something big. And it would test the Witnesses beyond anything they had encountered.

_As long as Abbie is by my side, I will survive._

Ichabod looked down at the necklace. He had removed it from Abbie's apartment as soon as he got the chance. He knew he should destroy it, but he couldn't find the energy to for some reason. Not because it belonged to Katrina; not because he still had feelings for her. He worried that if he destroyed it, he would release hell on Earth.

_Moloch has to be in on this._

He picked the offending object up and put in his nightstand drawer, wrapped in a handkerchief. Once an item of love and joy, he now hated it. But he knew it would serve a purpose in the future, and so he held onto it.

A light rap at the cabin door caught his attention.

His guard up, he walked to the door and peeked outside.

Abbie.

He swung the door open and gestured for her to come inside. She smiled warmly and crossed the threshold.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Abbie," he replied just as quietly.

Abbie walked to the couch and sat down. She patted the seat next to her for her love to join her. He did without hesitation.

"Ichabod," she began. "I am sorry that I have not been around lately."

He held up a hand. "It is alright, lieutenant. You have a job and are quite busy. I understand that."

She sighed and took his hand. "Yes, but that is not all of it. I have been avoiding us lately and I am extremely sorry for that."

He squeezed her hand. "Why have you been avoiding us?"

She shrugged and averted her gaze. "I guess because I'm scared. To be honest, I was thankful that that noise broke us apart two weeks ago, otherwise God only knows where we would have gone."

Ichabod raised an eyebrow. "I think I am intelligent enough to figure out where it would have gone."

"Right. Anyways, after seeing Katrina's necklace, I began wondering if she really was okay with us being together. I know what she said to you and I know that she saved my life, but dropping the necklace off was a pretty big hint that she is not okay with it, with us."

Ichabod's veins turned ice-cold. He was worried that Abbie was going to say that she didn't want to be with him anymore. That would be the biggest mistake of either of their lives. He spoke.

"Abbie," he said softly.

She raised her eyes and looked at him.

He kissed her.

Any doubts Abbie had about them melted as soon as his lips made contact with hers. All reasonable thought fled. She _ached_ for this man; not just for his body, but for his heart and soul as well. _Her_ soul mate. She wanted everything. And she could tell from his kiss that he was relaying the same message.

She moved to straddle him as the kiss grew deeper. Gripping her hips, he held her down on his lap. He slowly began thrusting against her, letting her feel what she was doing to him. She ran her hands through his hair slowly, eliciting a low moan from him.

The kiss broke, but their embrace did not. He moved to her neck, figuring that this would render her incapacitated.

It worked.

She melted into him, the sensations overpowering her. She just wanted _him_. Everything else faded away.

"Crane?" she said weakly.

His reply was a growl on her collarbone.

"I love you."

His mouth flew back to hers and he assaulted it quite viciously.

Abbie knew that he thought she was going to break up with him. She wasn't, but she figured he would try to stop her. She had no idea he would do this, and she suspected that this surprised him as well. Yet, she wasn't going to stop him. Twenty-first century Crane was about to come out and play.

She moved to kiss _his_ neck, causing him to fall back against the couch and moan incoherently. The sensations were _so_ good. His rapidly-changing body was crying for more as he strained against the fabric of his pants.

_Why are these things so damn binding?_

Abbie started running her hands up and down his chest, causing friction against the fabric of his shirt. She found a corner of it and began pulling it up his torso slowly in case he changed his mind. He raised his arms over his head and allowed her to pull the shirt off. She threw it God-knows-where.

And then she leaned back.

She wanted to drink him in. He was beautiful. His chest was firm and his arms rippled. He had a six-pack, even though he didn't have the faintest idea what that was. Even his scar was beautiful. She gently ran a fingertip along it, eliciting yet another moan from her lover.

"Ab-bie," he said slowly, his head falling back.

She smiled. She knew that she was winning. His "proper" self was disappearing fast. She had to use that to her advantage. She wasn't taking advantage of him so much as his lapse in judgment. She knew that tomorrow, he would feel horrible and apologize profusely for his actions. But tonight; tonight she wanted him to feel _her._

"You are truly beautiful, Crane." She continued to run a hand over his scar and then gently pressed her lips to it.

Feral Crane kicked into gear.

Feeling her lips on his scar sent him over the edge; he pulled her to him and kissed her feverishly. His hands worked their way up to her shirt where he accidentally-on-purpose ripped the offending article off of her. He cupped her breast on top of her bra and felt her nipple harden.

"Crane?" she asked, surprised.

He smirked at her. "I've been catching up on today's sex. If you don't mind…." He squeezed it through the fabric. Abbie hissed as her back arched into his hand.

Ichabod's smirk grew. He slowly, torturously pulled the strap down the right side of her arm. She pulled her arm free of it and he followed on the left. She reached behind to unhook it and then dropped it on the floor.

She sat on his lap, bare from the waist up, exposed for him. She bit her lip.

He drank her in, marveling at her beauty. Every inch of her was perfect. Her belly was taut and flat and he gently ran his hand over the smooth, chocolate skin. She let out a low moan and then he looked up at her.

He noticed her bit lip and reassured her.

"Abbie," he said; his voice hoarse. "You are so beautiful." His hand came up and gently cupped her other breast. "So perfect."

His mouth descended on her nipple and she found herself at his mercy. He really was a master at learning. He continued to tease, suckle and knead her breasts until she almost came from that alone. She had to change tactics or she would be reduced to a pile of goo within a few minutes.

She stood up suddenly and beckoned him to follow her. Immediately knowing where she was heading, he complied and once in his bedroom, he shut the door. He figured no one would be barging in, but around here, who knew?

He turned around to find Abbie already lying on the bed for him. Completely undressed. She lay before him, bare and vulnerable. He said a silent prayer of thanks to whoever was listening as he finally, _finally_ freed himself from his offending pants.

Abbie drew in a breath. He was huge! How could he fit inside her? She was so petite.

Ichabod smirked again. "Like what you see?"

She nodded and bit her lip again.

_Arrogant ass._

He climbed over her and ran his hand down her left leg, leaving a trail of heat in its wake. "You biting your lip is so sexy, Abbie."

She blushed at that.

He bent down and kissed her again, gently this time, as he positioned himself. Then he stopped.

"Are you okay?" he asked her sincerely. "We don't have to do this."

She smiled. "I was going to say the same thing to you, Crane." She gently ran her hands down his forearms. "You are the one out of your element here. I know this is 'improper' to you.…"

He silenced her with putting a finger over her lips. "Abbie, please realize that I am changing. I love you more than anything and I am changing, adapting. For _you_. This should be proof enough."

In response, she lowered her hand and gently stroked his cock.

He hissed and his head flew up at the sensation. She smirked as she ran her small hand down him, causing new sensations that he didn't know existed. He was already ready to burst; he had to stop her before the fun even began.

Growling, he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers through it, while nudging her legs open with his knee. He lined himself up and without giving her a chance at changing her mind he thrusted inside her, hard and deep.

Abbie cried out at the feeling of him inside her. God, he _was_ huge. Abbie felt herself expand to hit him. And he felt _so_ right. She gripped him furiously as he withdrew slowly and then thrust hard and deep again inside her. It was torture, but oh god!

Ichabod loved the look on her face. It was pure bliss and _he_ was giving that to her. He was fighting against his body that wanted him to pound into her as though there was no tomorrow; his reward for not having sex in 250 years. He took his time, withdrawing slowly and then pushing back in harder and deeper than before. He knew he would last longer this way, and he wanted to enjoy every second.

She arched her back as he filled her again, lowering back onto the bed as we withdrew. They were performing an intricate dance with one another, perfectly in sync.

He was going to split her in two. That is what it felt like. Every thrust brought him closer to the center of her. She was worried that he was going to pop out of her head if he kept this up. Yet, there was no way in hell she was going to tell him to stop; it was _so_ good. For an eighteenth-century prude, he sure knew what he was doing.

An unwelcome thought entered her head, that of Katrina. She flashed on him making love to her, how he probably used this move on her to drive her to the height of passion. Perhaps _this_ was how Jeremy was conceived; by his slow retreat and then hard and deep approach. She willed those thoughts away and gripped him harder.

_Damn witch._

He knew Abbie was almost ready. He could tell from the way her body tensed under him. Her muscles inside started to contract around him. He lowered his head to kiss her gently while slowing his movements as he pulled back.

"I love you, Abigail Mills."

And then, with another hard thrust, harder than before, he sent her over the edge, screaming his name in the process.

He slowed up a bit as she recovered from her orgasm. He was quite pleased with himself. Hearing his name come from her during the throes of passion almost caused his own release. But once again, he fought against it. He wanted just a little longer inside the woman he loved.

_So beautiful._

As Abbie came down, she began slowly running her hands down his back, causing him to moan at the contact. The final straw was when her hands reached his ass and she cupped his cheeks and squeezed gently.

He was done.

"Abigail!"

He released inside her, spilling deep, as he cried out her name numerous times. Waves of ecstasy washed over him, clearly satisfied that his drought was broken. It seemed to go on for while as he continued to pump out inside her, until it waned and he fell against her chest.

"Ichabod?" she said softly, running her hand through his soft hair.

He remained motionless for minute, trying to catch his breath. Then he slowly pulled out, immediately missing the contact. He weakly collapsed next to her.

"Wow," was all he could say.

Abbie turned and looked at him, clearly satisfied. She knew she had sexed him up but good, but she planned on doing more once he was coherent. No one gives her such a mind-blowing orgasm like that and gets away with it.

Ichabod reached over and pulled his love to him, pressing her back against his chest. In the past, he didn't need long to recover, but he suspected this time would be different due to being out of practice. But rest assured, Abigail Mills was going to _ache_ before this night was through.

She snuggled against him and whispered "I love you" as they drifted off to sleep. The two Witnesses were now _truly_ bonded; as the prophecy foretold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a cigarette after that…and I don't smoke! Hope it was good for you.
> 
> Katrina re-appears next chapter.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The sunlight peeked through the curtains and spilled onto the bed. It illuminated the lovers who were still in each other's embrace. However, one was awake.

Ichabod gently ran his fingers up and down Abbie's back as she slept with her head on his chest. He was so happy, so contented. Not that he had had sex, but that he was finally with the woman who had stolen his heart some time ago. If he never had sex again, but was just able to be with Abbie, he would die a happy man.

Yet, his traitorous body had other plans.

He wasn't lying when he said that he was adapting. He had become quite schooled in twenty-first century sex. He learned that some people hook up without dating, known as "friends with benefits." He found that concept had not changed since his day. He had had a few casual relationships before meeting Katrina. He had indulged a time or two. But after meeting his future wife, he became a one-woman man.

He still was today, but the woman was different.

Abbie stirred slightly as the sun shifted and shone on her. Ichabod noticed how the light illuminated her. It made her body glow brightly and she looked like a sleeping angel.

_My angel._

He continued his ministrations on her back as she slowly woke up. She took in her surroundings before comprehending where she was. She raised her head on his chest and looked into Ichabod's smiling face.

"Good morning, beautiful."

She smiled and stretched. She had slept well, really well, in his embrace. There had been no nightmares, no warnings. It was as though he was her guardian angel and kept the bad dreams away.

"How are you?" she asked quietly.

"Quite well. How are _you?_ " He smirked at her.

She blushed and ducked her head. Now that it was morning, she wondered if he would look at her in a different way. She wanted to screw him again, but wasn't sure if he would feel the same way.

"Um," she said quietly.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Um?" he questioned. "I would hope after last night, I would have heard more than 'um.'"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Ichabod. I didn't mean it like that. I absolutely enjoyed last night. Too much I'm afraid, because I want to do it again this morning."

He pulled her up to his face so he could kiss her. "Then why don't we?"

She looked at him, eyes wide. "Who are you and what have you done with Ichabod Crane?"

"I am right here and as I said last night, I am changing. You have _no_ idea how much I want you, Abbie. Although I am content to stay in bed cuddling all day, I find myself picturing cuddling in a very different way."

_Holy shit. He was telling the truth!_

Abbie pressed her lips to his and kissed him passionately. They began pawing at one another, his hands in her hair, her hands traveling south. She gripped him again and he threw back his head and hissed.

"This is new to me."

She stopped. "Really?"

He nodded. "Do not stop, Abbie. For the love of God…."

Laughing, Abbie continued to stroke and caress Ichabod's cock until he came. As he tightened up, Abbie placed her mouth on his tip and rolled her tongue around it.

Ichabod nearly died.

_I said to myself last night that I was going to pay him back._

After cleaning him up, she crawled back to his chest. He hummed contentedly.

"Do not think we are done, Abbie. I merely require a few minutes and I will be at your mercy again."

She giggled. Then a thought sobered her.

"Crane?"

He looked at her, blue eyes sparkling.

"Aren't you worried about what we did?"

He shook his head slowly, clearly confused.

"What I mean is, it was unprotected. I know that you were dead for 250 years and I'm sure that you are clean, but you don't know about me."

He hadn't thought about it, but she was right. He knew that people of today were a lot more promiscuous than they were two hundred years ago. He wasn't stupid; he knew that Abbie had been with men before. The thought caused a stir of jealousy in him, as he wants to be the best and the last, but he knew the facts.

"I know that you would not have done anything to hurt me intentionally." He caressed her cheek as he spoke.

She nodded. This was awkward. "Well…um…are you curious if…um…I'm covered?"

He looked down her body. "Covered? You are clearly not covered, much to my enjoyment."

Abbie shook her head. "No, I mean covered against sex. Against pregnancy."

"Oh."

During his research, he discovered that there were ways to prevent unwanted pregnancy. Although he loved the idea of siring a child (one that he could actually raise), he also knew that he was not ready for that commitment. And neither was Abbie.

"Are you?" he asked hesitantly.

She smiled. "Yes. I have something called Implanon. It is an implant in my upper arm." She held out her arm for effect.

He didn't see anything, but then she gently took his hand and held it against her arm. He felt something inside there.

"Huh," he said matter-of-factly. "Why did you choose this option?" His hand dropped from her arm and he wrapped it around her waist.

"With my job, it would be impossible to take a pill. No guarantee I would be able to do it at the same time every day. Implanting a contraceptive inside of me and leaving it there for a few years was the best option. It just made sense."

He agreed. And then he smirked.

Before she could ask, he spoke. "I researched birth control options. I know there are things called condoms. I have a supply in the nightstand in case you were not covered."

Abbie couldn't believe it. She crawled over Crane (and he very much enjoyed the sight!) and opened the drawer. There was a box of condoms there, as he said. The two of them laughed.

"You forgot to use these last night," she said drily.

"I was a bit distracted," he replied with a smirk.

She laughed again and looked back in the drawer.

"What's this?"

He froze. She pulled out his handkerchief and found the necklace. She looked at him.

_Uh-oh._

"I did not keep it because of any lingering thoughts or feelings about Katrina; please get that out of your head right now." He placed a hand over Abbie's. "I kept it because I am unsure what to do with it. If we just get rid of it, she might know. I think it was a calling card from Moloch and destroying it might not be a good idea. He might expect us to do something like that. Who is to say that he might not have cursed the blasted thing into exploding on us if we try to destroy it?"

Abbie sighed. Ichabod was right. Although it was kind of creepy that he kept his dead wife's necklace in the nightstand by the bed that he just shared with Abbie, she understood why. He needed to sort things out.

She put it back. "It's okay, Ichabod. I believe you."

And to show she was okay with it, she straddled him again and began leaving fiery kisses down his torso. All thoughts of Moloch and Katrina fled. Abbie actually liked the idea of making love to Ichabod with the necklace next to them. Kind of like a way to say "fuck you" to Moloch. And Katrina.

Ichabod rolled them over so Abbie lay on the mattress. She was still so beautiful. He began his slow descent down her body, leaving kisses on every inch of it. She sighed contently.

Then she gasped when she felt him move lower. He was very eager to return the favor she had given him earlier. Before she had a chance to speak, he had taken a long swipe of his tongue up her opening.

_Oh…my…GOD!_

Ichabod smiled. The student was about to become the teacher.

* * *

Late that night, Ichabod was alone in the cabin. Abbie had just left, wanting to go home so her sister wouldn't worry.

He was in a great mood. He had stayed in bed with Abbie most of the day and had had sex about three times. He was already a master at it, but he was also learning.

He chuckled as he remembered when they ordered pizza and the poor delivery guy had to deal with an almost-naked Crane. Ichabod had thrown a robe on to open the door, but it wasn't very tightly secured. The poor guy was embarrassed, but Ichabod made up for his discomfort by giving him a very large tip.

He poured a glass of whiskey and retired to the couch. He picked up _Fifty Shades of Grey_ and began to read. He had come far in his research on modern-day sex. Plus, this book was a bit of a guilty pleasure for him.

_I think Abigail and I will have this couple beat, in terms of how many times we can have sex._

After an hour, his phone buzzed. Abbie.

_Sorry about not responding sooner. I literally did not have a free moment. I remembered I needed to stop at the store for a few things. Then Jenny HAD to know everything. Don't worry; I only told her I stayed the night. I did not tell her about the mind-blowing orgasms._

Ichabod smiled and typed his response.

:)

Abbie's reply was instantaneous.

_LOL. I miss you._

He replied immediately.

_I miss you too, love. Have a great night. I'll see you tomorrow. My love to Miss Jenny._

She didn't reply right away, but that was okay. He figured Jenny was firing up round two of questions. He put his phone down and continued to read.

Sometime later, he heard a low humming and he raised his head. He had fallen asleep sitting upright on the couch; his head back against the edge. He rubbed his neck from being in that position and looked around groggily.

"Ichabod."

His eyes flew open and his head snapped to the sound. Katrina stood in the corner.

_Uh-oh._

"Katrina? What do you want?" Ichabod was hesitant. He didn't know what his dead wife would say.

She approached him slowly. He stood up. He noticed that she looked different. Now that she had confessed to being Moloch's wife, all color had drained from her. She looked pale, ghostly.

"Did you destroy my necklace?"

Ichabod shook his head. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. Whatever you do, don't destroy it. I have put a spell on it. It is for the protection of a loved one."

Ichabod tilted his head to the side. He wanted to believe her, but he didn't know if he could. She had lied to him many times before.

_But, she did let you go and saved Abbie's life._

He decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Abbie has seen it. She knows it was yours."

Katrina nodded. "Please tell her that I told you this. It is for her safety. She must wear it at all times. It _will_ protect her."

"Why must she wear it?"

"Moloch wants her soul."

Ichabod drew in a breath. "He can't have it."

Katrina shrugged and took Ichabod's hands. "He wants her soul and says you'll be the one to deliver it to him."

He yanked his hands back. "Get out, witch!" he yelled.

Katrina just stared at him. He stared back. "Ichabod, I am telling you the truth. If there is one time that I did not lie to you, it is now. The necklace will protect Abbie. Now that you two have consummated your relationship, you are literally one. And that is what Moloch wants."

Ichabod felt like he had been doused in ice-cold water. "So, we were not acting of our own accord?"

Katrina shook her head. "No, you were. It was bound to happen. Moloch just had to wait. And wait he did. Now that you two are connected, he will try to destroy you both. You must make sure that does not happen."

"I will protect Abbie at all costs."

Katrina stepped towards him and placed her hand on his chest, above his heart. "I know. Because she is your soul mate." She stared into his eyes for a moment. "Please make sure she wears it."

He nodded.

Ichabod stared up at his ceiling. His neck ached from the position he had laid in. He had slept like that all night. He realized that Katrina had come to him in a dream. He stood up and walked to the bedroom, removing the necklace from the nightstand.

"I will keep my promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do you think the necklace is really going to protect Abbie? Will it glow like it did when Katrina saw baby Moloch? Thanks for reading. Please review!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irving returns in this chapter and a new conflict arises.

The station buzzed with normal business Monday morning. Abbie sat at her desk, trying to figure out why there was a rash of murders in Sleepy Hollow. They did not follow any path that Moloch had, so she knew it couldn't be that. They seemed like normal, stream-lined murders. She was grateful for the break from the demons.

She sighed and sat back in her chair. Her left hand rubbed the bridge of her nose as she fought off a headache. She had been feeling rather ill the past few days; ever since she and Crane had consummated the relationship. She knew it had nothing to do with that and knew she wasn't pregnant, so she just chalked it up to an oncoming cold. One that she didn't need.

Katrina's necklace hung around her neck, sitting in the crevice of her cleavage. It looked beautiful against her dark skin. Abbie had agreed to wear it, against her better judgment, after Crane had insisted that it was a force of good. Abbie wasn't sure she believed it, but agreed to appease him.

_He seemed so serious when he presented it to me. How could I not say no?_

Luke noticed the necklace as soon as she walked in. And he wasn't happy about it. He frowned and stared at it a little too long as disgust registered on his face. Abbie ignored him because it wasn't his business and she was not his to control. She only hoped that he would let it go soon.

A noise from the front jolted her from her revelry. She turned and looked towards the doorway to see who was approaching. A low hum of murmurs passed through the station. When she saw him, she smiled.

Frank Irving was returning to work. Now that he had been cleared of Moloch clutches, he was back to his old self. Abbie didn't begrudge him; he had only been doing things because he hadn't been in control. But he was back now. And determined to right his wrongs.

He walked into the station with his air of authority about him. He paused in the doorway and looked around. Everyone stood at attention and applauding at seeing him back. He smiled briefly and then told everyone to return to work. He caught eyes with Abbie and gave her a slight nod, inviting her to come see him in his office.

She waited five minutes so it didn't look suspicious, and then slowly rose from her desk and crossed the length to this office door. She rapt lightly and waited for him to call her in.

"What did you want to see me about, sir?"

Irving took a sip of his coffee and gestured for her to sit. After she was settled, he began.

"Thank you," he said.

Abbie frowned. "What for?"

"For not giving up on me. After what happened, you could have easily have just kept me in the sanitarium. You chose not to."

Abbie shook her head. "You weren't in your right mind, sir. What happened to you was not your fault. Moloch was controlling you."

Irving sighed. "Yes. I was so sure that I was in control of my actions that I failed to see that I wasn't. I thought that the decisions I was making was of my own mind, not the mind of a demon."

She nodded.

"How are you and Crane planning on stopping him?"

Abbie shrugged. "We haven't worked everything out. I know that he wants my soul and thinks that Ichabod will deliver it to him. We think we can outwit him so that doesn't happen."

Irving zeroed in on the necklace. "Was that Katrina's necklace?"

She nodded again. "Yes. She said I needed to wear it; that it would protect against Moloch. I have no idea how that's possible, but I agreed to wear it. Can't be too careful nowadays."

Irving shook his head. "No, you can't." He stood and looked out the window. He didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"I expect things will remain the same, Mills. I expect that you will work on this apocalypse with Crane and will let me know of issues that arise."

"Of course, sir."

He turned and smiled. "Good. I want things as back to normal as possible. I realize that is not going to happen given the situation, but we can hopefully restore our normalcy and boring city before the end of the world."

Abbie smiled. Frank had a way with words.

"Yes sir."

He seemed to stare at her for longer than necessary, and then dismissed her. As she walked back to her desk, she heard a familiar voice.

"I was wondering if you fancied some lunch?"

She turned and immediately wrapped her arms around Ichabod.

"Of course."

At this point, she didn't care who saw them. And that was good, too, because Luke almost dropped his coffee mug at the sight.

"Let me just grab my jacket."

Ichabod gestured. "By all means."

They walked out of the station, hand in hand, to a deli across the street. After ordering, they sat and stared out of the window for awhile. They did not need to always speak to be content.

The food arrived and they began to dig in.

"Irving's back."

Ichabod glanced at his Nubian beauty. "I saw. How is the captain?"

Abbie lathered some mustard on her ham and cheese sandwich. "He seems fine. Back to his old self."

Ichabod smiled. "That is good."

"He recognized the necklace."

Ichabod's eyes glanced down at the jewel lying on top of Abbie's breasts. He wanted very much to bury his head in between there…

_Focus, Crane!_

"Really?"

Abbie nodded. "I don't know if that's a good sign or bad." She forked a mouthful of pasta salad into her mouth.

Crane could only watch with rapt attention as her lips hugged the fork. When it came out clean, he watched her lick a spot of dressing from the salad from her bottom lip. He found himself growing increasingly warmer.

He tugged at his shirt collar, cursing himself for wearing a turtleneck that day.

"You okay?"

He nodded. "Yes" he squeaked a little too loudly.

Abbie laughed. She knew that he was turned on.

_Oh honey. If you only knew the fantasies I have been having about you all day…._

"You were saying, Abbie?"

She smiled. "The fact that he recognized the necklace means that he saw it while under Moloch's spell. I am unsure if he is completely free of him."

Ichabod nodded. "I have wondered the same thing. Frank is an honorable man; he would do whatever he could to help Macy."

"Exactly. I want to trust him, but I think for now we need to use him on an as-needed basis."

"Agreed," Ichabod said and took a drink of soda.

They actually spent more time having lunch than they should have. By the time Abbie returned to the station, it was after two in the afternoon.

"I didn't know that lunches with boyfriends meant leisure time," Luke said.

Abbie sighed and rolled her eyes. "It doesn't, Luke. Ichabod and I just lost track of time."

He frowned. "What were you two doing?"

"Talking." _Mostly…._

Abbie blushed thinking about the passionate kiss Ichabod gave her as she emerged from the ladies' room. The area was off in a corner and so not a lot of people saw, but he couldn't be bothered to care at that moment.

Luke saw the blush and his eyes narrowed. "Uh-huh."

Abbie walked to the break room to fill her coffee. "Look, Luke. If you have something to say, just say it."

He crossed his arms and looked quizzically at her. She squirmed under his gaze.

"Not yet. But I might later."

"Well, I may not be available."

She brushed past him, but he grabbed her arm. Turning around to face him, he whispered in her ear.

"Keep your friends close, Abbie. You never know who might help you out. Nice necklace, by the way."

And he walked off.

Abbie stared at his retreating form, her head spinning with what he had said. Slowly she went back to her desk.

The rest of the afternoon passed uneventfully, which was good for Abbie. She needed to get caught up on paperwork.

Around seven she text Ichabod that she would be working late and not to worry about her.

" _I always worry about you, love. It's part of my job. But I know working late is a part of yours. Stay safe and please text me when you get home."_

She smiled and replied "okay."

At seven-thirty, she prepared to leave. She was going to go back to her apartment, kick her feet up and watch a cheesy Hallmark movie. She was almost out the door when someone stopped her.

This man was tall and rugged-looking, with blond hair and blue eyes. He seemed to drink Abbie in and his eyes focused on the necklace and the pillows it lay on.

"Can I help you?" Abbie asked, irritated.

He smiled and lifted his eyes to hers. "I hope so. You are Abigail Mills, right?"

"Yes." _Why am I suddenly nervous?_

"Then you can _definitely_ help me." He extended his hand towards her.

She glanced down at it and then placed hers in his. There was a small jolt of electricity, but nothing compared to what she had with Crane.

_Don't be thinking that. Crane is the one you love. Don't let this hottie distract you._

She gathered her wits and spoke.

"And you are?"

He squeezed her hand and looked deeper into her eyes. "My name's Hawley. Nick Hawley."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know on the show that Nick is interested in Abbie. How do you think this will play out?


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Ichabod was bored. He laid on his couch, tossing a ball in the air to pass the time. When there weren't demons to chase, or an Abbie to occupy his time, he felt bored. He knew he should read one of the many books Abbie gave him to get him caught up on today's culture. But today, he couldn't be bothered to care.

His mind wandered. It had been one week since Katrina had spoken to him about Abbie wearing her necklace. He suspected that Katrina purposely waited for things to quiet down to give it to them. He didn't completely trust his former wife. She had lied to him, after all. Many times over. She told him she was actually Moloch's wife. Why should he believe anything she had to say?

_Because SHE saved Abbie._

That was all the convincing that Ichabod needed.

Eventually his eyelids grew heavy and he began to sleep. He saw himself with Abbie in the future. They were happy and laughing. He was holding her close. It was as though it was prophesied that they WERE destined to be together; soul mates until the end. As he slept, he saw those various scenarios.

Abbie receiving a promotion and the two of them moving to New York City.

Ichabod getting a job at NYU in the history department and become chairperson.

Abbie and Ichabod getting married.

Abbie and Ichabod with their first child.

Abbie weeping over Ichabod's grave.

Ichabod jolted awake. _What the hell was that?_ A very nice dream that suddenly turned sour. He couldn't shake that feeling.

He looked at the time on his phone. 2:30. Abbie wouldn't be off work for a few more hours. He thought that he might go to the station and meet her when she gets off. Then they could have a nice dinner and return to the cabin where she would be dessert.

Ichabod smiled at that concept. As they had only slept together that once, he was more than happy to plan another evening for the two of them….

* * *

When he arrived at the station, he was not surprised to find it bubbling with excitement. He noticed a man being taken to a cell in handcuffs, another one looking around suspiciously and a woman wearing barely anything being booked. He shook his head and turned to head towards Abbie.

"Hey there, Crane."

He turned to see Luke Morales near him.

_What does that irritating man want now?_

"Mr. Morales. How may I be of service to you?"

Luke rolled his eyes at Ichabod's formality. "I just wanted to let you know that I approve of you dating Abbie."

Ichabod raised an eyebrow. "Well, thank you. But I don't believe it should be any concern of yours."

Luke fired back. "I care about Abbie, okay? Whether or not we are together, she is still a friend of mine and I want her treated right."

Ichabod nodded. He could understand that. Before he had been aware of his own feelings, he wanted Abbie to be happy. He found himself incredibly jealous when she would go out on dates, but he chalked that up to friendship. Now he knew better.

"Anyways, you need to protect her."

Ichabod looked at Luke quizzically. "From what?"

Luke pointed at her desk. "See for yourself."

Ichabod's gaze followed Morales's direction and landed on his beautiful lieutenant sitting at her desk. She looked great. Her hair was up in a ponytail, revealing a _very_ kissable neck. She wore a green sweater, black skinny jeans and those black boots with killer heels. All Ichabod wanted to do was get lost inside of her.

And then he saw what Luke was referring to.

Standing over her was a man Ichabod had never seen before. He was tall and scruffy-looking. He saw that the man was standing _too_ close for Ichabod's liking. Abbie didn't seem to notice, though, as she was staring at her computer.

"This is it. This is what we need. Now, all that fucker has to do is make a move…." She looked up and saw Ichabod. She smiled warmly and her spirits soared. She hadn't had much time to be with him lately, due to the rash of murders. So any time she could see or speak to Ichabod was a welcome change.

"Hi," she said.

He nodded at her warmly and his eyes shifted to Hawley. Abbie then realized that Nick was bent over her reading the computer screen as she was. Although it was completely innocent, she could understand that Ichabod would not be happy.

Pushing away from the computer, she spoke again. "Ichabod Crane, this is Nick Hawley. Nick, this is my _boyfriend_ , Ichabod Crane." She made sure to emphasize just what he was to her.

Nick had straightened as soon as Abbie pushed away. He extended his hand out to Ichabod, who took it out of courtesy. "Mr. Crane. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm afraid I can't say the same, seeing as this is the first time I've heard anything about you."

Abbie blushed.

"I'm sorry, Ichabod. I have been so caught up with these murders that I have neglected to tell you about them. Nick is a private investigator. He has come to Sleepy Hollow to help us catch this murderer."

Ichabod sized him up. He did not look like any type of private investigator that _he_ had ever seen. And he had this air about him that Ichabod didn't like. He watched Hawley look at Abbie and then he saw it.

_He wants MY girlfriend!_

Ichabod let out a low growl.

_No way in hell!_

Hawley was oblivious to Ichabod's inner communication. He had turned back to the screen to see if there was any information he could decipher.

"Did you want something, Crane?"

Ichabod snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, yes. I wanted to pick you up and take you to dinner." He glanced at Hawley and scowled. "But I see you are still working."

Abbie shook her head. "No, it's fine. I was actually finishing up for the night. Nick will let me know if anything changes, right?"

He nodded. "Go on, get out of here." He smiled warmly at them.

Abbie smiled back and picked up her jacket. "Where are we going?"

Ichabod held his arm out for Abbie to take it. Then they walked out of the station, giving a wave to Irving on the way.

"I thought I would take you to that diner that you and Corbin used to frequent. And afterwards, I planned on ravishing _you._ "

Abbie giggled. "Lead on, my handsome man."

Before going any further, Ichabod placed a sweet but passionate kiss on Abbie's lips. She immediately melted against him. He was marking his territory. Abbie knew it and while it would normally irritate the hell out of her, at this moment, she didn't see the need to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was short. I'm sorry about that. But the great thing is now Ichabod is aware of Hawley. Hawley is going to play a pretty big role in trying to divide the soul mates. Will he succeed? What's his game?


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The clothes flying everywhere were a strong indication of how the night was heading. Ichabod _needed_ Abbie. Abbie _needed_ Ichabod. There was so much other stuff going on that they just needed time with each other. Intimately.

Abbie's green sweater lay outside the bedroom. Inside, she knelt on the bed as Ichabod kissed her passionately. Her fingers wound into his hair. His hands were trailing up and down her back, stopping momentarily to unclasp her bra. She giggled.

"It still gets me that you know how to do that," she said.

He smiled against her lips. "Pretty easy, my dear lieutenant."

Her bra landed somewhere in the room. Ichabod bent down and captured her right breast in his mouth. Abbie sucked in a breath. Her left one was being kneaded gently with his delicate hands.

"Ich-Ichabod," Abbie breathed.

She arched her back to him. Ichabod felt like a drowning man and Abbie was water. He couldn't get enough of her. A part of him was still on alert about that Hawley fellow. That was one reason why he was enjoying this so much more. He wanted everyone to know Abbie was his.

He switched his ministrations to Abbie's left breast. Her hands in his hair became firmer. He loved feeling the light tug that came with it. Abbie's breathing was shallow because of her arousal. Ichabod smiled internally.

_I did that._

Suddenly Abbie pulled his head up. He looked at her questiongly. She smiled and her hands pulled on the top of his pants. Ichabod understood. He quickly discarded the offending object along with his boxers but before he could return to his beautiful lieutenant, she had taken a hold of him.

He sucked in a breath. "Abbie!"

She gave him a devilish smile.

"What? Because you can manhandle me I can't womanhandle you?"

She quickly began sliding her hands up and down his shaft. Ichabod groaned.

"Abbie," he breathed out, "I should be pleasing you."

"It works both ways, Crane."

Ichabod knew he should get her to stop. He didn't want it to be over prematurely. But he found himself unable to form any words. The sensations were too great.

Abbie's hands moved faster and faster. Up and down. She varied it up a bit. Ichabod was moaning at the sensation. He felt himself growing close…

"Abbie!"

She had put him in her mouth!

Ichabod's body involuntarily came. He couldn't help it. The sensations were too much and he spilled down her throat. Abbie lapped it all up. He placed his hand on her shoulder to steady himself and leaned against the bed. His knees had given out on him.

After his breathing returned to normal, he opened his eyes. Abbie was grinning. He smirked.

_She is SO going to get it!_

Abbie knew that look. It meant she was in trouble. She scooted back on the bed.

"That won't protect you, Miss Mills."

She giggled and tried to scramble away. Ichabod pinned her.

She was lying on her stomach now and he began lathering her with kisses. He started at the back of her neck, gently moving her soft black hair to the side and then started moving left towards her shoulder. He left no trace of her silken skin unkissed.

She was cooing in appreciation. She couldn't believe how skilled Ichabod was at modern day lovemaking. She knew he wasn't ignorant; he was married for God's sake! But she also knew that things were very different back in those days. Foreplay didn't exist; at least not like this.

She also knew that Ichabod had studied up. She wondered when he had done so, considering they were fighting the apocalypse together. As he moved to her right shoulder and began his barrage of kisses there, she felt the urge to ask.

"Ichabod?" she breathed.

"Yes?" His breath tickled her skin.

"When did you find time to read up on modern-day sex?"

His actions did not falter in the least. He had been expecting this question. "During some of our downtime. I wanted to be quite schooled in it, for when this happened." He began trailing kisses down her spine.

Abbie tensed at the sensation, and then relaxed.

"But how did you know this was going to happen?"

He expected this as well. "I didn't. I had hoped that you and I would be here. In love and showing that in every way. Once I realized my feelings for you, I knew I had to learn all about courting in this century."

Abbie smiled. That was just like Crane.

"Even though this was before Katrina released you from your marriage?"

He trailed kisses up her spine now. His hands gently began stroking her heated flesh. "Yes. I should have felt guilty for my impure thoughts, but I couldn't. I knew then that our marriage was done."

He placed a kiss down on her skin with every word he then spoke.

"I. Couldn't. Find. It. In. Me. To. Care."

Abbie's heart soared. So much so, in fact, that she wanted him inside her. Now.

She gently moved, letting him know she was flipping over. Then she opened up her legs. The view before him was glorious.

"Make love to me."

The drowning man had found his waterfall. He smiled and pushed himself inside of her, relishing how tight she was.

Abbie moaned at the fullness. The other men she had slept with never felt like this. Of course, she hadn't been in love with them, either. Ichabod could have been tiny and she wouldn't have cared. He would still fill her because of her feelings for him.

Although, as he gently pulled back and then pushed in again, she was incredibly happy he was well endowed. She let out a cry as he pushed back into her.

Ichabod reveled at the sensations he felt. She was so tight. So perfect for him. He stared into her chocolate orbs and he wanted nothing more than to just get lost in her. He slowly pulled back and then gently pushed in again. He felt a tingling as his body enjoyed the sensation.

Abbie wrapped her legs around Ichabod's waist, driving him deeper. He groaned at the movement and his pace quickened. He wanted to take it slow, but it seemed his body was betraying him. His body wanted release.

Abbie didn't care. She was enjoying him too much.

The pace quickened.

And quickened.

Ichabod found himself pounding into Abbie with force. She was matching his thrusts and egging him on.

"Faster!" she cried, her eyes squeezed shut and her body tensing.

Ichabod could not deny his lady.

The bed was shaking from the movement on it. Abbie reached up and grabbed the headboard for leverage.

Seeing her stretched out like that, her breasts pert and staring straight at him, was almost his undoing. She was glorious and he was the reason she was in that position. He wanted her like that all the time.

He quickened the pace even more. He couldn't believe how fast he was going. He briefly wondered if he was hurting her, but her moans and cries of pleasure told him otherwise. He felt his orgasm coming fast, but he was determined to hold off until Abbie had had hers. No way was he going to come twice and not give her one.

He kissed her neck and then gripped her left breast.

It was fairly rough and Abbie loved it. She did not mind gentle sex, but she preferred it rough. And Ichabod seemed to know that. The force with which he was pounding into her was unlike anything she had experienced. She knew she would be sore tomorrow, but it would be worth it. She wished they could be like this all the time.

"Don't…stop," she breathed.

He squeezed her nipple hard. It was what she needed to send her over the edge. She tensed more and cried out his name as she toppled over the abyss.

Ichabod followed right after. Hearing his name from his love's mouth pushed him over. He thrust one more time as a white-hot sensation overtook him. He spilled his seed deep inside of her and he was momentarily paralyzed.

Then he collapsed against her.

They laid, unmoving, for a few minutes while their breathing returned to normal. Ichabod could die a happy man right now. Abbie wanted to make sure they had round two later that night.

After he pulled out, they curled up in each other's arms. They talked about their day and their hopes for the future. Ichabod was sure that he wanted Abbie for his wife, but he knew she wasn't ready for that. He watched her brown hand gently stroke his chest hair and he sighed contently.

"What?" she said, looking up at him.

"Nothing. I am completely happy right now."

She smiled. "Me too. I wish we didn't have to fight an apocalypse."

He chuckled. "On the contrary, I am glad we do. If it wasn't for that, we wouldn't be here at this moment. We may never have found each other." He kissed the top of her head.

Abbie hummed in agreement. In his arms is where she wanted to be.

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was a bit of a filler chapter. Ichabod is adjusting quite nicely to the 21st century, isn't he?


	17. Chapter Seventeen

All Abbie could think of was last night. She loved how primal Crane had been. She knew him to be gentle, from their first time, but seeing him last night was definitely exciting. She had never had sex like that. And boy, did she want to again!

She squeezed her thighs together in remembrance of their lovemaking. Then she flinched a bit.

_Sore, like I said._

Ichabod felt horrible that she was sore, but she assured him that it was a good thing. "Sex bruises are good bruises." When he asked her about that, she joked "read _Fifty Shades of Grey._ " She had never been one for BDSM, but a little roughness made her feel alive. And last night, she had never felt more alive in her life.

Currently they were sitting in the archives, pouring over books. She had received an anonymous tip that Moloch was planning to strike in a few days. Whoever it was did not give much detail, but she could clearly tell that he was trying to hide his voice.

"Here's something," Crane said. She walked over to where he was standing and looked at the book. It showed an incredibly ugly demon on it.

"Wow, he's gorgeous."

Ichabod nodded. "Leaving me for him?" he teased.

"Of course."

He laughed. "Well, it was lovely."

Now it was her turn to laugh. "Seriously, Crane. What's up?"

He turned and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "This book talks about Moloch and how we can kill him. Same usual stuff we've read before. But then, I discovered this passage." He pointed to the middle of the page. Abbie bent over to read it, getting a whiff of the musty smell.

" _If all other attempts fail at killing Moloch by mortal hands, then it must be up to an immortal to do so."_

"Yeah, like that'll be easy," Abbie said sarcastically.

Ichabod looked at his love. "It will, actually. Who do you think we can use?" His eyes told her the answer.

"Katrina?!"

He nodded. "Why not? We already know that she has survived purgatory. She also claims to be Moloch's wife. She has helped us on a few occasions. She gave you that necklace to protect you." He pointed at the jewel that rested between Abbie's breasts.

Abbie touched it gently. She actually hated wearing it, being it was a gift to Katrina, but did so to placate Ichabod. He was insistent that the necklace would protect her.

_Would his undead wife actually go along with helping destroy Moloch?_

Ichabod loved how the jewel sat on Abbie's breasts. It drew the eye, at least his, and his mouth began to water. He shook his head to clear his impure thoughts. He couldn't be thinking below the belt right now.

That proved difficult for him whenever Abigail Mills was around.

"Okay," Abbie said quietly, breaking his train of thought. "How will we get her to help us without Moloch finding out?"

Ichabod replied. "Leave that to me." Then he looked up over Abbie's head.

"Miss Jenny."

Abbie smiled and swung around. Jenny walked in carrying a bag of food. She looked giddy; just like she had news.

She noticed the chemistry between her sister and Ichabod and stopped in her tracks.

"Seriously, were you two going to start doing it in the archives?"

The two Witnesses looked at her incredulously.

_How did she know?_ Ichabod wondered.

_That's my sister,_ Abbie thought.

"No," she said adamantly.

Jenny chuckled. Ever since Abbie and Crane hooked up, it had been slightly uncomfortable being around them. It was as though they shared the same thoughts all the time, and that usually meant finding a bed and fast.

But she wasn't complaining. She was happy her sister had _finally_ found someone who made her happy. And she knew that Crane had feelings for her long before he knew it for himself. Hell, half of Sleepy Hollow knew it! The waitress in the diner, the guys on the force, even the little boy that Abbie jogged past every day seemed to know.

And that included Katrina.

Jenny wouldn't admit it, of course, but she believed Katrina knew that Abbie and Ichabod were destined to be together. From what he had told her, Katrina had had a vision where she saw Abbie and knew she was his soul mate. Jenny wasn't exactly sure she bought that. She thinks that Katrina saw their chemistry from purgatory and knew where her husband's heart laid. Where it has _always_ laid.

With Abigail Mills.

And Jenny couldn't be happier about that.

In truth, she had thought she had found her soul mate in Nick Hawley. He was handsome, rugged, fearless and quite a lover. He also was gone a lot which suited her just fine. Yet over time, she began developing feelings for him and that was when he bailed.

She had no idea he had returned to Sleepy Hollow until Abbie mentioned it to him. She had spat her coffee out at the news. She wanted a confrontation, to ask why he was such an ass. She almost marched over to the station but something stopped her.

Irving.

She still had feelings for him.

After the Moloch incident, she realized that her feelings had intensified. She couldn't believe he allowed himself to be used the way he was, but she was happy he was back to his old self. He was even texting and flirting with her, determined to make it work.

_A rugged drifter or captain of the Sleepy Hollow police force? Which one is more my type?_

The answer was actually the former, but Jenny was allowing herself to be swept up in Frank Irving. He was handsome and strong and always thinking of her.

_Hawley who?_ She thought.

"Earth to Jenny!"

She snapped back to reality. Her sister was trying to yank the bag of food away from her and Ichabod was setting places.

"Sorry," she said, handing the bag to Abbie.

"Ooh, you got Ichabod his favorite. Sesame chicken."

Ichabod took the box greedily. "Miss Jenny, I think I have fallen in love with you."

Abbie and Jenny laughed.

"Well it was lovely," Abbie said, playfully repeating Ichabod's words from earlier.

It was his turn to laugh as he dug right into his sesame chicken.

As they ate, they discussed the strategy of using Katrina to help kill Moloch. Jenny agreed it would be risky.

"If she is Moloch's wife, why do you think she will help us?"

"Because she was my wife first."

Jenny took a bite of an eggroll. "So you say. But how do you know it wasn't Moloch's plan for her to marry you and then kill you?"

Ichabod was rendered speechless. Abbie glanced from him to her sister.

"Think about it. It seems all too convenient," Jenny continued. "She was engaged to Abraham. She then marries you. I'm not saying she didn't love you, Ichy, I think she did. I think that she changed and saved you from him after she fell in love with you. And that was why the spell was placed."

Ichabod tilted his head, digesting the information.

"Could be…."

Abbie piped up. "That makes sense! She told you, Ichabod, that she had a vision of me just as the horseman slashed your chest. Perhaps she knew then that we would be the ones to defeat Moloch and by that point, she had changed her ways. She didn't want to be married to him anymore, but couldn't fix that. She had changed sides. Now it makes sense why he locked her in purgatory for over 200 years."

"And why she saved Abbie."

Ichabod absorbed everything that was said. It truly did make sense why Katrina would help them, especially after confessing to him that she was Moloch's wife.

_The fact that she saved Abbie means I will do anything to repay her._

He nodded slowly. "I will definitely talk to her. I'm confident she will help us."

When Abbie got called away by Frank for a meeting, Jenny used that time to interrogate Ichabod.

"So Ichy," she said, using the nickname she knows he hates. "What are your intentions with my sister?"

Ichabod looked at Jenny. "Honorable, Miss Jenny. I love her more than anything."

Jenny knew this, but she wanted to have a little fun. "Really? Is that what you told her to get her into the sack?"

Ichabod spit out the water he was drinking. "Miss Jenny! I have no intentions of causing any ill-will towards your sister."

"Seems rather convenient, don't you think? After your wife releases you from your marriage, you find yourself in bed with Abbie."

Ichabod's jaw set. Jenny knew he did not like her accusations. "I do not care to discuss this further except to say that I love Miss Mills and would sooner die than see harm come to her." His blue eyes were on fire.

Jenny burst out laughing. It was too much for her. She doubled over and didn't stop until she ran out of breath.

When she recovered, she looked at the perplexed man sitting across from her. "I am just giving you shit, Crane. I know you are in love with Abbie. I know you would never hurt her. I just couldn't resist."

Ichabod frowned and harrumphed. "That wasn't kind, Miss Jenny."

She shook her head. "I know, but I love seeing people get so uncomfortable after people know they've had sex. It makes for some great comedy."

Ichabod tilted his head. "I guess I can see your point."

After a half hour of Jenny telling Ichabod stories about people she knew she embarrassed regarding sex, he had completely relaxed and was laughing heartily. It was a sound that Abbie returned to.

_I love that sound._

When they noticed her face, though, they both sobered up.

"What is wrong, treasure?"

Abbie frowned. "There's been another murder."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like when Jenny and Ichabod can team up. They make a great, platonic pair.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

The murder was grisly. Bodies were torn in half. Blood was splattered all over the walls. It was as though they had walked right into a horror movie.

"Michael Myers has nothing on this guy," Jenny said.

Ichabod frowned. "Michael who?"

Abbie waved her hand dismissively. "I'll explain later." She walked over to one of the bodies. As a police officer, she had seen many gruesome things. But even this made her stomach turn.

"There's no sign that this was Moloch's doing," Abbie said. "Which definitely means it was."

Jenny nodded. She wondered why Moloch had decided to strike at a night club. There was nothing here that he could want. He wanted the Witnesses, that much was clear. Unless….

"He's setting a trap," Jenny said suddenly.

Ichabod and Abbie looked over at the younger Mills sister. The necklace that Abbie wore burned slightly, as though it was agreeing with what Jenny had to say. Abbie touched the jewel.

Ichabod walked over to Jenny and crouched down to look at one of the bodies. It was true; this was unlike Moloch. These bodies weren't taken to be part of an army or anything, so what good would this mass-murder do?

"I think Miss Jenny is right."

Ichabod looked over at his beloved lieutenant and noticed that the emerald glowed slightly. He frowned at it.

"Abbie," he said, pointing at it.

She looked down and saw it. "I feel a slight burn on my chest from where this lies." She held the jewel up for them to see.

Jenny sprung up and examined her sister. "It hasn't left a mark."

Abbie shook her head. "No, nothing like that. But it's to protect me. So if it is glowing and burning here, what does that mean?"

"That you're in danger."

Three heads turned to the sound of the voice. Frank Irving approached.

"Katrina's necklace is to protect you. It will alert you when danger is nearby."

"But the murder is done and Moloch is gone. Why would it warn us _now?_ "

Irving shrugged. "Perhaps it is just a warning."

Abbie looked at Ichabod with an _I'm-not-sure-I-believe-your-wife's-intentions_ look. Ichabod pursed his lips and approached Frank.

"Captain, how are you since you've been freed from Moloch's spell?"

Irving narrowed his eyes. He didn't like where this was going.

"I'm fine, Mr. Crane." He surveyed the scene. "I know it's going to take some time for you to trust me again, but I assure you, I am me."

Jenny placed her hand on his arm. "I believe you."

"My senses have been heightened, though. I can tell when Moloch is behind something. And this is _definitely_ him."

The other three nodded in agreement. Ichabod walked over to another body to examine it, keeping Frank Irving in his eyesight. He didn't completely trust or believe him and he wanted to be near in case he overheard or saw anything.

_Better to be safe than sorry._

An hour later, they left the crime scene. Irving and Abbie returned to the station to take care of paperwork. Jenny and Ichabod returned to the archives to find a way to stop Moloch.

"Is it possible that Frank is still not who says he is?" Ichabod asked Jenny.

She shrugged. "I don't know, Crane. I believe he is free of Moloch, but your suspicion does raise concern. He did notice that Abbie was wearing Katrina's necklace earlier."

Ichabod nodded. "Why not say something then?"

"Perhaps he is just now figuring this out?"

_I really hope Frank is free,_ Jenny thought.

The two of them continued to poor through the books in the archives, determined to find something that they could use against the forces of evil.

Back at the station, Abbie and Frank were in his office. They were discussing how they were going to explain this to the public.

"I can't very well say 'a demon hell-bent on destroying our Witnesses killed thirteen people at a nightclub to send a message.'" Frank rubbed his forehead.

Abbie agreed. "How about just an unknown attack by someone still at large? No known fact yet if there is a connection between the victims."

He tilted his head to the side. "That sounds good."

Abbie smiled grimly. She absentmindly touched the necklace. It lay calm on her breasts, not glowing, not burning.

Frank noticed the action. "Your necklace is quiet."

Abbie looked at him. "Yeah. I wonder why it lit up at the crime scene. Could it be that we weren't in danger at that moment, but that it was just agreeing that it was Moloch?"

Irving shrugged. "Could be. You should have Crane question Katrina about it."

Abbie nodded. As much as she hated her lover associating with his now ex-wife, she knew that Katrina had still saved her life. She had helped them. She was unsure how far she would go, given that Moloch had her on a tight leash. But she knew she was essential to destroying that damn demon.

_Make no mistake. If it turns out Katrina has been lying to us, I WILL kill that witch without a second hesitation. I'd deal with the fallout from Crane later._

An uneasy feeling washed over Abbie. She was beginning to believe that she just might have to put her thoughts into action.

"I wish I knew more about what Katrina had planned so I could help you," Frank said. "I had no idea that she would betray Moloch when I was under his control."

Abbie shrugged. "That's fine, Frank. No one expects you to remember."

She stood up and walked out to her desk.

Frank lowered his head in his hands and let out a sigh.

_But I SHOULD._

She returned to the cabin about three hours later. She noticed that Crane was sticking a movie into the DVD player.

"Ah, Abbie," he said as he strode over to her.

"Hey," she smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. It was tender at first, but quickly grew in intensity. She felt her panties moisten as his strong arms pulled her against him.

After a few heated moments, Ichabod pulled away. He tugged on Abbie's lower lip.

"Although I am _very_ tempted to drag you into the bedroom, I actually had other plans in mind."

Abbie stroked his beard. "Plans can change." She pressed her lips to his again.

He growled. "Indeed they can, lieutenant."

Before Abbie could react, he had moved her to the table and set her down on it. His hands roamed her body freely before starting to undo the buttons on her blouse. In turn, she clawed at his shirt to get it off of him.

"No," he said as he pulled away. "This is about you, my love." He eyed the necklace and reached behind Abbie to unclasp it. He let it drop on the table.

"I think that is useless tonight."

Abbie agreed. _Plus, it's kind of weird having you do things to me with your ex-wife's necklace on me._

Ichabod kneeled down between her legs.

Pushing her shirt off, he roughly pulled the cup of her bra down and hungrily took her right breast in his mouth. Abbie sucked in a breath at the sensation. His right hand came up and fondled the left one while he was relentlessly abusing the right breast. His beard created a sensation on her heated skin that she found incredibly pleasurable.

"Cr-Crane," Abbie breathed.

He glanced up at her. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked with a devilish smile.

_Arrogant ass!_

She shook her head and leaned back on her elbows. Ichabod reached behind her again, but this time unclasped her bra.

"I have recently come to despise this garment."

She giggled as he flung it away. She tried reaching for him, but he grabbed her hands and held them above her head.

"I reiterate, this is about _you_ , my love."

Before she could protest, he dove back in between her breasts. He reveled in the sounds she made; cooing and moaning every time a new sensation struck her. He was planning on getting her off by just manhandling her breasts. He wanted her to turn to jelly beneath him.

He flicked his tongue against the taut nipple and pinched the other one. He could feel her beginning to shiver. He smiled. He knew that it wouldn't be long and she would come undone. His cock was extremely uncomfortable, straining against the fabric of his pants. The lower part of him wanted to bury himself inside of her and fuck her seven ways til Sunday. The upper part of him was winning the battle of control though. He did not need to get laid today.

_I have over 200 years of sexual tension to release. I can wait a little longer._

He gently nipped at her left nipple and that sent Abbie over the edge. Her orgasm crashed through her in waves. Ichabod didn't let up until her last cry of his name exited her lips and then he licked the nipple once more and slowly moved away.

Abbie saw stars. She couldn't focus. What Crane had done to her _no one_ had done before. The men of her past usually just concentrated on her breasts to get her warmed up and then dove in for the kill. No other man just focused on that without receiving something in return.

He began coming clear in her vision. He was standing just out of reach, admiring the view. She slowly sat up.

"Wow," was all she could say. He smiled.

"I do believe, Abbie, that you enjoyed that."

_I repeat, arrogant ass!_

She slowly moved to the edge of the table to lift herself off of it. Ichabod helped her. "What made you guess?"

"Just a hunch."

She chuckled as she stood on her own feet. He stood in front of her and she noticed the bulge in his pants. She wanted to repay the favor. She reached for him.

He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers through hers. "No."

She pouted. "I want to reciprocate."

He shook his head. "I know. I told you, Abbie. That was for you. My pleasure is simply seeing what it did to you. Or in this case, how it _undid_ you."

She frowned. "But what are you…" she gestured to his middle section.

"Do not worry about me, Abbie. I will be fine. You can please me another time. Tonight was strictly about you."

Abbie shook her head, disbelievingly.

_What did I do to deserve such a gentleman?_

After she had dressed again, she joined him on the couch. He pushed play and the FBI warning began to appear on the screen.

"I thought I would find out exactly who this Michael Myers is. Miss Jenny said this movie explains him."

Abbie chuckled. "I hope you're a fan of horror movies."

Ichabod shrugged. "In some sense, we are living in our own horror movie. I doubt this can scare me."

The iconic song began to play as Abbie snuggled close to him. He wrapped his arm tightly around her and lost himself in the magic of film making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod does have a slight problem. Due to his slumber, he does have over 200 years of sexual frustration to release. Things will get interesting in the future. But don't worry, he's still your same Ichabod.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

"Oh, come on Abs. Give me something."

Abbie looked at her sister over her tea. She knew that Jenny was extremely happy that Ichabod and Abbie had _finally_ come to terms with their feelings for each other. She also knew that Jenny was too nosy for her own good.

"What do you want to know?"

Jenny smiled, unwrapping her muffin. "Well, I've heard British men are great in the sack. Is it true?"

Abbie rolled her eyes and placed her teacup on the table. She looked around the café for a moment. "I'm not one to kiss and tell."

Jenny gave her a look.

"But yeah, it's true."

Jenny laughed. "I thought so. You have an unfair advantage, Abs."

She opened another sugar packet and poured it into her tea. Stirring it, she glanced at her sister.

"Oh?"

Jenny swallowed the bit of the muffin she had been chewing. "Not only is he insanely hot and British, but he has over 200 years of sexual frustration to release. _That_ has got to be intense."

Abbie's cheeks warmed. She thought about the other night, when Crane was pretty primal with her. She loved it. She had hoped that he would be that way again. She realized that he was probably not always going to be that way, but as he was exploring sex in this time, she was going to take whatever she could get.

Besides, primal Crane was HOT.

Jenny noticed her sister was quiet for a few minutes. She smirked and took another bite of her muffin.

_Uh-huh. Definitely great in the sack._

Jenny knew from the first time she met Ichabod Crane that he had feelings for her sister. She also knew that he was unaware of them at the time. But it was so obvious! The way they interacted with one another, the way they would do _anything_ for each other. She sometimes found it hard to believe that Abbie didn't see it. But then she remembered that Abbie had put walls up to avoid being hurt.

_And leave it to an out-of-time man to knock those walls down._

Jenny had been researching eighteenth-century America and learned that many things were illegal when it came to sexual activity. Things that are accepted now. She realized that Crane is probably coming to terms with the fact that Abbie can give him head without anyone banging the door down.

Jenny snorted at that thought.

Abbie raised an eyebrow. "Something funny?"

Jenny shook her head innocently. "I was just thinking."

Now Abbie snorted. "Knowing you, it was probably about sex."

Jenny nodded. Abbie laughed.

"Hey," Jenny said suddenly. "Where's that necklace?"

Abbie's hand immediately went to her chest before she remembered. "Oh, yeah. I forgot to put it on." She rolled her eyes. "Not like it's actually going to protect me or anything. It's not like there's danger from you."

Jenny agreed with that.

Abbie was so happy that she had agreed to this girls-day with her sister. They really did not get to spend too much time together and she missed that. And when Abbie mentioned it to Ichabod, he was more than happy for them to go out.

"I was thinking I would finish those _Halloween_ movies."

He had been engrossed in the first one and actually screamed at the end when he realized Michael Myers was still alive. He wanted to rent the second one, but hadn't had the time. Now that there was girls-day, he could binge-watch the rest.

_Hopefully he'll realize how bad they really are,_ Abbie thought.

In truth, she found it endearing that Ichabod was so caught up in it. He kept commenting on the movie, even when they had gone to bed. Normally Abbie would have made some snide comment to get him to stop talking, but she couldn't. She found it adorable that he was analyzing the behavior.

So while she assumed Crane was learning more about horror movies, she and her sister had made a full day of it. Most of the day was spent shopping, but they also went to a spa where they got massages and pedicures. Jenny had chosen electric blue for her polish because she wanted to stand out, and Abbie had gone for a deeper red, more maroon.

Now they were catching a bite at Abbie's favorite café before continuing their day of shopping. She glanced at the bags on both sides of the booth and shook her head.

"I can't believe we spent all this money."

Jenny sipped her tea. "I know. But retail therapy is great, isn't it?"

Abbie shrugged. "Did I really need to spend all that money on those boots?"

Jenny nodded. "Yes, because they are over-the-knee black boots with heels. Yes, because they are uber-sexy. Yes, because once you wear them in front of Crane, he will not be able to control himself."

Abbie stared at her sister.

"I'm serious, Abs. I can see him instructing you to wear _only_ those boots to bed."

Abbie shook her head. "You're incorrigible."

Jenny laughed. "That's why you love me."

The two sisters were so caught up in their conversation that they did not notice who entered the café. He went up to the counter to order and then turned to them.

"Well hello."

Two heads turned in his direction. They both smiled. One was a warm, friendly smile. The other was a carnal smile.

"Hello Nick," Abbie said. Hers was the friendly smile.

He glanced at the other Mills sister. Jenny was eyeing him up and down, deciding if she needed to leave at that moment and show her sister and her British lover what pleasure was really about. She decided to just eye-fuck the rugged man leaning against the counter.

Abbie kicked Jenny underneath the table to get her to snap out of it.

"What are you up to today, Hawley?" Jenny asked.

He gave Jenny a warm smile. "Well, I have just secured a contract with a buyer here in Sleepy Hollow. I am looking for an artifact from the eighteenth-century that I will be bringing to this buyer."

"Sounds dull."

Hawley laughed and turned back to the counter. His order was in a bag and he picked it up and strolled over to the sisters.

_I've had one Mills sister. I wonder how I can get the other one in my bed?_

"What are you two lovely ladies up to today?"

"Girls' day," Abbie answered. She looked at her sister. "We have both been so busy with the recent murders and such that we decided to take time off and spend it together."

Hawley chuckled. "Won't your boyfriend be lonely?"

Abbie shrugged. "He'll manage."

_Give it up, Hawley. Crane is more of a man than you'll ever be._

Abbie knew that Nick Hawley was flirting with her. She thought it both sweet and annoying. And since she was clearly in love with Crane, there was no damage.

"We'd ask you to join us, but again, girls' day."

Nick glanced at the bags littering their booth. "Yeah, no, I'm good. Thank you."

The sisters laughed.

Nick's phone buzzed. He glanced at it and frowned and then pointed at his bag while acknowledging both sisters. "Well, I'll see you two around."

The girls watched him leave the building.

"He is so hot!"

Abbie shrugged. "He's no Crane."

Jenny agreed. "No, but he has that rugged mountain-man vibe about him."

_We will never have the same taste in men_ , Abbie thought.

"Jenny, I know you two were involved in the past. Are you sure you want to get hurt again?"

Jenny looked at her older sister.

"The only way I can get hurt is if the person I love more than anything becomes involved with him."

Abbie raised an eyebrow. "What, me?"

The younger sister nodded. "I saw how he was looking at you, Abs. Nick can be a player. He's been with me. What fun it would be for him to bed you too."

Abbie took another sip of her tea. "Crane, remember?"

"Nick can be very persuasive."

Jenny's eyes had turned sad remembering what Hawley had done to her.

"Hey," Abbie said, reaching across the table and squeezing her sister's hand. "I love Ichabod. Nick can try all he wants. I'm not going to give him the time of day. Nor am I going to hurt Ichabod like that. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Jenny nodded. "I believe you."

The sisters ordered more tea before leaving the café. Abbie had picked up a blueberry scone for Ichabod because she knew he loved those. She laughed internally thinking about the first time he had one.

_It had been at that café. She had ordered it and placed it in front of him. He scoffed at it, because scones were supposed to be buttery, not fruity._

_"Just try it," she said exasperated._

_He closed his eyes after taking the first bite. It was heavenly! An involuntary groan escaped him, which immediately made Abbie's panties wet. She was going to make a snide comment when she saw he had some blueberry on his nose. Gently, she reached over and wiped it off. He smiled at her, sheepishly._

Abbie smiled at the memory.

_He is TOO adorable. And I am TOO in love._

They walked out of the café and looked around. Jenny pointed to a little boutique across the street that they had not gone too. Abbie gestured for her to lead the way. She was very happy to have this girls' day with her sister.

Little did they know that someone was watching them as they crossed the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who do you think was watching them? And what is Hawley up to?


	20. Chapter Twenty

"Now what?" Abbie said exasperated.

Nick Hawley looked around the room. All of the windows were boarded up and the door locked from the outside. He had to figure out a way to knock the door down in order to get them out of there.

Or did he?

He slowly turned to look at the petite lieutenant at the other side of the room. This was the _perfect_ opportunity to try and score with her. She was right here with him and he knew she couldn't resist his charms forever. She shared the same blood that her sister shared, didn't she? Therefore, all he had to do was be patient and then he would get want he wants.

Ichabod Crane never entered his mind.

When Nick Hawley was focused on a task, nothing could tear him away from it. That was how he had come to hurt Jenny in the past. He didn't mean to, but it just happened. He had been given an opportunity to find a rare jewel from the Nile and so he took off without saying anything. He figured Jenny Mills would assume he was on assignment and be okay with it.

He will never understand women.

Still looking at Abbie, he slowly scanned her body. Her ass was tight and fit well in those jeans she was wearing. She had forgone the high-heeled boots today for sneakers and instead of a tight-fitting tee-shirt, she was in an oversized sweatshirt. Her hair was in a ponytail and she looked like she had just been out for a run when they stumbled upon Frederick's Manor.

In truth, Nick knew exactly where they were going. He had seen this place before and wanted to bring her here. It was remote and quiet. He knew that he would have no trouble seducing her there. There would be no one to interrupt them, no one to care. He planned on making Abigail Mills cry out his name in pleasure three times before ending their day.

He didn't think she would be so resistant.

Abbie turned to look at him. She didn't know why she had agreed to go on this wild goose chase with him. Nick Hawley can be bad news; she knew that because of her sister. Plus, the guy was so damn cocky! He actually thought that she would be susceptible to his charms and that she would conveniently "forget" the love of her life. The love of her life who she had just texted to come find them.

She knew that Nick Hawley did not hold a candle to Ichabod Crane. Sure, Nick was attractive. She liked the whole mercenary thing he had going on. And maybe, if she wasn't with someone else, she would be tempted. But she loved Ichabod Crane more than anything and would never hurt him. Nor would she hurt her sister. No matter how much Jenny claimed that she was over him, Abbie knew better. She saw it in Jenny's eyes. She still wanted a relationship with this mountain man, even if it was unconventional.

She repeated her question. "Now what?"

Nick looked around at the room again. "Now we get out of here."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Brilliant plan, Nick. How do you propose we go about it?"

He rolled his eyes and continued on. "Well, we can probably try and kick the wood out of the windows enough to get out of here. Or, I can try to see if I can unlock the door with my knife."

Abbie looked at the weapon he just held up. It could work.

"Option B," she said.

He smiled and walked to the door. He began rattling the doorknob and jammed the knife between the lock and the doorframe. After a few moments, Abbie heard a "click" and it was unlocked.

"After you," Nick said as we opened the door.

Abbie walked out of the room and then bolted for the car. Frederick's Manor creeped her out. She knew it had been abandoned years ago, but there were police reports of visions of ghosts from here. One time, she was investigating a call with Corbin and she swore she felt eyes on her the entire time. It sent a chill up her spine just thinking about it.

It was only after she had climbed in the vehicle that she realized Hawley had not followed. She stared at the door to the Manor, hoping to see him.

_Nick, if you decided to go exploring, I swear to God I will pull out every one of your blond hairs._

She sat in the car and waited for an excruciating amount of time, although in reality it was only a minute. Time ticked by slowly when you are uncomfortable with your present situation. She kept her eyes on the door, willing Nick to appear.

After another minute had passed, she sighed and climbed back out. Making sure her gun was loaded; she slowly approached the house again.

The stairs creaked louder than before. She slowly walked through the door. "Nick!" she called.

No answer.

She felt the hairs on the back of her neck start to stand up. She couldn't believe she had agreed to check out this lead with him. Now he was messing with her and she was seriously going to let him have it. A bullet to the shoulder should teach him.

_Or a bullet further south._

She sent a quick text to Ichabod asking where he was before she left the threshold of the house. She took out her flashlight and clicked it on. Slowly, she made her way through the place. Everything was quiet.

_Too quiet._

The beam of the flashlight bounced off of the walls eerily. She rounded the corner and started to head for the stairs when she stopped.

_Did the light just reflect from a pair of eyes?_

She turned back to where the apparition was, but it was gone. A chill ran through her. Something wasn't right.

"Nick!" she called out. She slowly ascended the stairs, each step creaking loudly.

At the top, she heard a faint noise. It was coming from the room to her left. Pulling out her gun, she approached the open door.

Nick was lying on the floor unconscious, a huge gash on his head.

"Nick!" cried and ran to him. She checked his vitals before tending to the wound. She tore a piece of cloth from a nearby bed and wrapped it around the wound to stop the bleeding.

She nudged him a few times to try and wake him up.

Then she heard a growl behind her.

Before she had a chance to react, she was thrown to her right. Her flashlight and gun flew somewhere and she hit a chair, destroying it in the process. She opened her eyes and looked into a demon's eyes.

_Shit!_

She realized that she had again forgotten Katrina's necklace and so it wasn't there to alert her to any danger. This demon sized her up and began to charge.

Abbie scrambled to her feet and ran from the room.

She fell on the stairs, but didn't stop. She knew she should go back for both her weapon and Nick, but her destination was the car. She always carried a spare gun and she wanted to get to it.

Before she reached the front door, she was thrown backwards. She hit the wall and thought she felt her bones shatter. They didn't, but the impact was that hard. She lay on the floor, dazed. The demon began to approach her. He was ugly and clearly enjoying his game. He bent over her, his breath on her cheek and reached for her neck. His long, pointy nails shone in the moonlight.

A gunshot rang out.

The demon fell to his side. Abbie looked in the direction of the shot.

Nick lowered the gun, still bleeding.

She scrambled to her feet and ran to him.

"Are you okay?"

He smiled lightly and handed her weapon over. "Yeah. Hard head."

She chuckled and looked down at the demon. It began to disintegrate before them.

"I thought you were right behind me."

Nick touched his head. "I was, but then something jumped me. Next thing I knew, I was in that room upstairs hearing a demon coming after you."

For some unknown reason, Abbie had an intense urge to hug the man who had saved her life. She wrapped her arms around his torso. After a few seconds, he returned the hug.

"Abbie?" he asked quietly.

"For saving me."

They stood in silence for a few moments. Even though she still didn't trust Hawley, she had come to appreciate him. He had saved her life.

She looked up at him and before she knew what was happening, he pressed his lips to hers.

_What the-?_

He held her head in place as he kissed her. She didn't kiss back. She shoved him away.

"What the hell?"

He towered over her and smiled. "Just an appreciative kiss."

She rolled her eyes. "Get it straight, Hawley. You and I are not going to happen. I love Crane."

He scoffed. "Really? Then why did you come here with me?"

_Ass._

"Because you said you had a lead to help us track Moloch. That. Is. The. Only. Reason."

He took a step towards her. "Sure it is."

Abbie turned to walk away, but he caught her hand. He pulled her against him and didn't let her go.

"Abbie, you and I belong together. I can do so much more for you than that artifact ever could."

And he kissed her again.

She fought hard against him, but he held her like a vice. So she did the one thing she could do. She raised her leg and kneed him in the groin.

He released her and keeled over. Once she was out of his grip, she slapped his face.

"Don't ever do that again, Nick Hawley. If you do, I _will_ use my gun on you."

She stomped out of the Manor and climbed in her car.

Hawley joined her, not saying anything. The two of them drove back to the station in silence.

Once they arrived, a text from Crane popped up.

_Where are you?_

She responded that they were at the station and that she texted him to help her at the Manor.

_Never got that. My phone has been on all day. Are you okay?_

She looked over at Hawley. He shrugged innocently and then hopped out of the car.

_I'll tell you later._

She entered the station knowing full well Nick Hawley had something to do with those text messages not arriving. The question is, why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where I stopped on FF.net because I was blocked. I still am, but thoughts are once again stirring. I am hoping I will be able to continue on this soon, as I hate leaving unfinished stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love to hear your thoughts on this so far. Not sure how many chapters it will be yet.


End file.
